That Moment
by Jadey1
Summary: COMPLETE! Aragorns thinks of an important moment. As orcs attack the race is on to save his lover's life. A/L. PART 2 OF FINALE!
1. The Moment

A/N: I hope you like this, I'm a huge A/L fan. Now all I have to do is figure out how to deal with Arwen later.  
  
That Moment  
  
It was that moment that started it all, as I look back I still marvel at its importance, the doors it opened.  
  
*************************  
  
The darkness of Moria was suffocating. I feared for Legolas, a thing of such light and beauty trapped in such evil darkness. However, he was as strong and kind as ever, often walking slowly at the back of our party to ensure the safety of the little ones. I swear he knew my eyes were upon even in the deadly blackness of the mines.  
  
I always watched him, quick to turn away in case I was seen. I was captivated by his light and beauty. He was so gentle, benevolent, and truly breathtaking to behold. I thought him to be the fairest elf in Mirkwood, possibly the fairest elf of all.  
  
I had little time to bathe in the thought of him as the orcs and their cave troll descended. I took my rightful place beside the elf as he readied his bow. Such power lurked there, such lethal accuracy, the onslaught did not stand a chance. Many fell before they even gained entrance. A flash of fear raced through my mind as the crave troll appeared crashing through the remains of the doorway. What use would Legolas' trusty bow be here? A well-placed shot to the heart seemed only to anger it and Legolas gracefully drew his blades. I myself was now so immersed in the battle I lost sight of my love for my moments, but I heard his grasp from behind me as the fork penetrated Frodo's chest. Our elven companion was not deterred as he felled the troll with an arrow to the mouth. Relief spread through the company as Frodo was once again brought to his feet. This was only to be replaced by terror, as we were once again surrounded in the great hall. I heard Gimili's laugh as the evil around us retreated, but from what would they flee? Gandalf soon answered my question.  
  
A Balrog.  
  
A slight hesitation at my left once again drew my attention to the object of my affections. I saw something in Legolas' eyes that I had never seen before. Horror. He slowly lowered his bow as if aware of it's uselessness. That frightened me more than anything else.  
  
We ran as Gandalf instructed, I glanced ahead nervously, willing Legolas to remain within sight. We ran so hard, so blindly, that Boromir nearly fell to his doom. I chastised myself for the brief jealousy that coursed through my veins as Legolas rushed to catch the Son of Gondor and they stumbled back onto the stone steps.  
  
*************************  
  
I smile to myself; the moment I will hold dear for the rest of my life grows near in my mind. Strange, how things now begin to slow down in my memory, almost slow motion. I look around, all is well, and I keep watch in peace, the hobbits and dwarf snore loudly behind me. In contrast, my lover sleeps at my side, he does not make a sound, and his open eyes see nothing.  
  
The starry night draws me back to my thoughts, as Moria seemingly grows darker still..  
  
*************************  
  
Legolas leaps to the head of the group, and to my horror, he does not even hesitate as he approaches the gap in the staircase. He jumps it with ease, as I knew he would, and motions for Gandalf to leap. All were across with the exception of Frodo and I when the gap widened, the stone crumbled both behind and below. An idea strikes me and I instruct the hobbit to lean forward, our weight throws us into the arms of our companions. It throws me into the arms of Legolas. He soft touch and searing warmth are too much, I fear I will betray myself and reveal my innermost desires.  
  
Legolas would not want me. A man, a creature of weakness, the reason for this quest. He is beautiful, noble, a true prince to his people; I am a king merely by title. But then I saw it, as he released me and turned to look at me. I could see it all in his eyes. The lust, fear, desire, and most of all, love. My heart skipped a beat. He returned my feelings. We had no time to act upon it there, but from the look upon his face, he now knew as much as I did.  
  
That night in Lothlorien had been magical, despite the loss of Gandalf.  
  
*************************  
  
I still blushed to think of it now; I turn to gaze upon my elf once more. To my surprise, his eyes see more now than they did, he sits up leaning on his elbows.  
  
"What has awakened you my love?" I whisper in elvish.  
  
"You.what were you thinking about?"  
  
" That moment." I answer and bent down to cover his lips with my own. I crave more, but I am on watch. I pull away with regret, raising an eyebrow. He smiles in return, but it fades quickly. I go to ask him what is wrong but am cut short my his movement. His bow is raised and an arrow is notched before the word even passes his lips.  
  
"Orcs."  
  
A/N: review if you'd like more! If all goes well I could have a new chapter up tomorrow. 


	2. The Attack

A/N: Well, you like it then..I'll keep going for the time being..  
  
The Attack  
  
As soon as I had made out the sound of approaching feet I had raised my bow and guard. It was clear that they came in great numbers. I feared for Aragorn's safety though I tried not to favour him over the others. I was so anxious that I was prepared for battle long before I had even informed Aragorn of the situation.  
  
He jumped to his feet and unsheathed Anduril, his grey eyes shining with readiness. He cried out to the rest of the camp. They too raised themselves and weapons. To my surprise, Boromir appeared suddenly from the trees. Where had he been? He appeared rested and equipped for the coming fray though I had not seen him previously in the camp. I shook my head and returned focus to the weapon in my ivory hands, trying not to admire Aragorn in the spare moments we had before our enemy reached us.  
  
Aragorn was desperately looking for the foe; I knew he could not see them. But they were there. He had to trust my elven senses. Any second now I said to myself, my shot had to be perfectly timed. The following seconds seemed like an eternity, I send a silent prayer for Aragorn, needing him to be prepared and safe. I could not bear to lose him. Then I let the arrow fly.  
  
Square in the chest, the orc fell quickly and I swiftly notched another arrow, more would follow.  
  
That they did. Before long we were surrounded, orcs in every direction - except one. I had no choice, my bow replaced in its quiver; I leaped for the nearest branch. From my new vantage point I was about to unleash an attack upon the unsuspecting adversary when I heard a cry. Frodo was surrounded on the other side of our now desecrated camp. No one was in any position to help him. I made my decision, again withdrawing my weapons; I began to make my journey across the canopy bounding from tree to tree. I quickly reached the tree directly above the stricken hobbit. Hooking my feet around a branch, I flipped downwards, scooping up the halfling gently. I pulled him into the foliage where he would be hidden from the prying eyes of the demons below us.  
  
I watched in horror as the orcs began hacking angrily at the trunk of the tree in which we stood. From the age and almost audible pain of the beautiful structure that housed us, it would not stand much more of this. We had to move, and hastily.  
  
"Get on my back.hurry."  
  
The hobbit clambered upwards awkwardly; I braced myself and moved to the edge of the branch, as nimble as a mountain goat I leapt the nearest tree, just as the said branch gave way.  
  
Frodo was shaking violently; I removed my cloak and wrapped it around carefully.  
  
"Hush.all will be well." A promise I intended to keep.  
  
I gracefully jumped down onto the ground, drawing my daggers as I did so. I fought with renewed vigour and purpose, caring and protecting for the small childlike figure above me. I battled for many minutes keeping a perimeter around the laden tree. I glanced over to Aragorn, clad in black, a look of great intensity of his glorious face. How I wanted him, I banished the thought from my mind. I had to focus.  
  
He seemed to dance around the foe wielding his sword high, deadly and graceful all at once. A sight to behold - so different from myself, still as beautiful. His grace in battle reminded me of my own nimble feet.  
  
My thoughts were cut short by an orc spear glancing off my face and into the base of the tree I had to protect. Blood poured down my cheek and down the neck of my moss tunic implying a more serious injury. As I our eyes locked I caught a moment of concern in Aragorn's face. I sighed, as I would have to explain myself later.  
  
However, I had dealt easily with most of the surrounding orcs, my lover and Boromir fared just as well. Gimili fought bravely, shielding the remaining three hobbits. I went aid him as I heard a strangled cry, Frodo. I turned expecting to see a horrifying visage of orcs climbing the tree that I had placed him in. I did not. I had to bite back a smile as I realised as the hobbit (in perfect safety) was merely panicking over his height.  
  
"One second Frodo, I'm coming."  
  
I climbed tree and went to reassure him when I heard a faint sound from behind. A slight swish. I did not react fast enough, covering my mouth and Frodo's as arrow pierced my shoulder blades.  
  
Aragorn could not know, the last thing he needed now was a distraction from what faced him.  
  
I motioned silence before removing my hand from the hobbit's mouth.  
  
"Some secrets are meant to be kept Frodo, for the good of those around. Though, often they cannot remain so for long." I said with a bitter smile as way of explanation to Frodo. He made me promise I would get help after this was all over. Stubborn hobbit.  
  
I winced as with help pulled the arrow from my back, the wound would heal. The sounds below had subsided. I allowed a look downwards and saw as Aragorn ruthlessly slaughtered the final orc. The small hobbit beneath me had shouted for Aragorn before I had chance to protest. He turned and walked slowly towards us.  
  
I brought the arrow around my body and up to my face in order to examine it. I gasped as a noted a gritty blue substance that tarnished the tip.  
  
"You're going to tell Aragorn and get help now, aren't you Legolas? Legolas?"  
  
As the hobbit spoke, blackness had appeared the corners of my vision; the world was fading. I shakily rose to my feet as the hobbit continued to call my name.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Aragorn was mere feet away as I stumbled back unto a branch that wasn't there.  
  
The last thing I remember is Aragorn screaming my name as I hit the ground with a thud.  
  
A/N: Hehe, hope you like it! Want more? Then review! New chapter on Sunday if I get enough. 


	3. It Begins

A/N: You guys owe me. Due to popular demand I stayed up until some ungodly hour writing this so you would not have to wait until Sunday, enjoy this then. Warning it's longer than previous chapters.  
  
Desperate Times  
  
Again as I watched helplessly, the world slowed, almost grinding to a halt as my beloved hit the ground.  
  
I had seen from afar how he rose, a bizarre look on his face, one of confusion, yet comprehension. Almost acceptance. His left foot edged backwards. My faith in his abilities such burned strong, I told myself he merely adjusted his stance. That, of course was not the case. I could not have been more than ten feet away when he first began to fall. I madly observed, even in my race to get to him, something fall from his hand. I knew that my shock driven, split second hesitation, my complacency had cost my dear. That tiny pause as he stepped back meant I would not reach him in time. I foolishly screamed, even if he were to react, revive; now mid fall, he would still not escape injury. I was doomed to watch him. The thud as he impacted the ground was sickening. I rushed to his side, sliding unceremoniously on my knees. Gimili turned away expecting grievous injury or even death, shielding the hobbits from the sight. I was grateful for this one act of kindness, at least now Legolas would have some dignity. I quickly ran my hand over my beloved's body, searching for injuries that would prevent me from moving him. Prevent me from turning him over, how I longed to see his face. I had noticed a wound between the shoulder blades; it was bleeding profusely. I instinctively ripped fabric from the sleeve of my tunic and applied pressure, calling for bandages. Though I knew that Legolas' tunic would tear more easily, I would not do him this injustice.  
  
To my surprise it was Boromir who reacted swiftly to my call and was rifling rabidly through my pack. Until recently he had been standing numbly at my side, his jaw agape. The sound of his sword hitting the ground had been timed perfectly with that of Legolas.  
  
I frowned cursing, the wound alone would not cause Legolas to fall, and the fall alone should not make him lose consciousness. Something else was at work here.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
Normally I would have ignored the ring bearer at such a time as this, I needed to concentrate at the task in hand. But something in his tiny voice made me look up. Fear I would have expected, but there was a slight quaver in the name, it chilled my heart. Frodo had slid down from the tree above and held something before him. He held it as if it were fragile, yet deadly. I imagined it was how I would carry the sword of Islidur. It was an arrow, no doubt the one that had pierced my elf's flesh. I regarded it with anger and hatred, though knew of its importance. I snatched it harshly and looked closer. My breath caught in my throat.  
  
I knew nothing of it, nothing of its content, purpose or origin yet it ruled my thoughts. A poison. That I was certain of. I noted its appearance and handed the precious article to Boromir. I was sick of it. I needed to more know of this substance, from its violent effects, I deduced that this vile concoction must be intended solely for elves. Nothing had previously affected Legolas so.  
  
I had to get a message to Lothlorien; I desperately needed counsel. The elves there seemed wise, worldly, more so than in Rivendell. How would I reach them? Lothlorien was many days journey from here, and a perilous one at that. Something I could neither risk nor afford.  
  
In such desperate times, you must make use of what is around you. A voice spoke out inside my head. I knew that voice, I knew of when those words had been spoken.  
  
*************************  
  
Legolas and I lay in a most beautiful clearing, the woods of Lothlorien were inspiring. It was late at night, nay, early morning. Last night we had declared our love. My mood was joyous; I had waited for this moment for so long and wanted to share the news with all I knew. As I shared the sentiment with him, Legolas smiled beneath me. We kissed passionately, exploring each other, my hands roamed all over his perfect body tugging at the ties of his silver tunic and leggings. Legolas then pulled away, I released him immediately. Had I done something wrong? To my relief Legolas merely smiled again and then, for some unknown reason, whistled. He laughed at my confused expression, and indicated something that had appeared at his side. A sparkling white dove. It cooed softly.  
  
"You said you wished to tell the rest of the fellowship, it might make things easier if you did anyway. I thought you would be in no mood to move from your current position, and frankly neither am I."  
  
He turned to the dove, which he called Perinue, and told her in elvish to collect the rest of the fellowship.  
  
My mouth was still open when she flew off into the distance. The elf's eyes twinkled in amusement.  
  
"In such desperate times, you must make use of what is around you."  
  
*************************  
  
The words still echoed through my mind, I owed it to my lover to heed his words. I whistled attempting to emulate Legolas' call. I heard and saw nothing. Would she only reply to elves, or only Legolas? I turned back to his prone body, tears shining in my eyes.  
  
Then I heard a familiar coo. The swish that had signalled Legolas' doom may now sound his saviour.  
  
Perinue landed to the left of Legolas and I quickly informed her of the situation. The fellowship looked on, sure of my madness. She took off as soon as I had said my piece.  
  
In the two hours that followed we made Legolas as comfortable as we could. We lit a fire and salvaged what we could of our camp. I had attempted to burn away the poison to no avail and placed herbs on his face and back to numb the pain of the wounds there. He had began to moan; perhaps he would awake.  
  
We were all crowded round him as the dove returned. I stepped away from the party and untied the parchment from around the bird's feet.  
  
Estel, this is indeed grave news.  
  
I read on, the words meaning nothing, I saw them but I took nothing in. I was disrupted by activity ahead. He was awake.  
  
I rushed to him; he thrashed around wildly his eyes still closed.  
  
"Legolas, calm, 'tis I Estel, love."  
  
This subdued him only momentarily. His eyes opened but did not focus. I attempted to stop him from speaking further. I had stopped the pain, and would eventually know more of the poison and how to cure it once I re-read the parchment. Things would be fine. But alas, his voice rang clear.  
  
"Nay, beloved, you do not understand. I-I I'm blind."  
  
A/N: I'm really am proud of myself. Truly, more on Sunday.. I will not pull an all - nighter again. That is of course as long as you review. (You don't have to really; it's just I live off these things). 


	4. Desperate Times

A/N: I have again outdone myself by getting this up early. Read on!  
  
It Begins  
  
The darkness was deeper than that of Moria, though I could see just as little. All I could hear around me were horrified gasps. I could distinguish each person, and could even make out Boromir bending down to collect his sword. Aragorn. His reaction struck me as the arrow had penetrated my heart. He had let out a tiny cry, though obviously tried to hold back so as not to panic me. Perhaps he had forgotten that my hearing was just as sharp as ever. His soft words floated into my head.  
  
"You're sure?" I smiled at him, despite the situation. What a stupid question. I swear I even heard him chuckle.  
  
"Yes, Estel, I would think I'd know." From my side came a disgruntled sound. Boromir. I had never truly felt comfortable around the man, though I had always put that down to not knowing him well enough. Since his strange disappearance and reappearance during the battle I had vowed to keep a closer eye on him. Now, I thought bitterly, that would not be possible.  
  
"I'm there's something we can do, Legolas, do not fear, it may not be permanent. I have received news from Lothlorien regarding the ----."  
  
He was scrabbling desperately to make me feel better. He had injected a false light-heartedness and optimism into his speech. It was not becoming of him. I would have made comment if not of the strange way he had stopped mid sentence. A realisation, but of what?  
  
"What is it?" My words full of dread, the rustling of parchment was my only answer. I tried to stand but large hands pushed me back down, just a little too hard. I winced in pain. I could almost see the look that Aragorn shot Boromir despite my blindness. He was so protective, but now I wished to know what concerned him. For the first time, someone other than Aragorn addressed me, a hobbit.  
  
"He's reading, Legolas." I was sure that was Merry.  
  
"Yeah, it's the letter the bird brought from Lothlorien." Undoubtedly Pippin.  
  
Bird? I searched my mind for a bird that could fit the description. Obviously Frodo was aware of my thinking.  
  
"The white one. Peri- Peri- something."  
  
"Perinue." I quickly corrected. This evidently pleased the fellowship; they were all smiling at me I could tell.  
  
"Stop that!" I feigned annoyance. I small 'huh' was heard in the direction of Gimili, who had taken up a modest position leaning against the tree. Aragorn drew himself closer, so close I heard hear him breathing, I imagined his face to be close to mine. I reached out, grateful to find his cheek, I ran my hand down it, stroking softly. I almost jumped when he started to speak, even though he whispered.  
  
"I have reread this message from Galadriel, she knows of what ails you my love. A poison known as elisur. It is designed to attack elves specifically and is quite . . . . ." He paused looking for the right word. I raised my hand to his face once more to urge him on.  
  
"Dangerous. What the lady has now makes more sense than when I first read them. Elisur attacks the senses ridding the victim of them one by one; the elf becomes very vulnerable and is often killed easily if attacked."  
  
Again he paused; this was so hard for him. I needed to know what he had to say. I willed him strength.  
  
"There is a cure, if administered in time the effects are reversible." I could hear his joy, and visualised the twinkle that always graced his eyes when he was in this mood. A mood I had rarely seen him in, the last time had to be Lothlorien. I asked the questions on everyone's lips.  
  
"How long do I have? Can they prepare this cure in Lothlorien?" I shuddered as my voice betrayed me. My normally strong voice shook and faltered; my fear was evident.  
  
Aragorn brushed his lips against my cheek and whispered into my ear in soft elvish.  
  
"They are preparing it as we speak my love, the time-span varies depending on the strength of the elf, and you are very strong. Do not fear. I will let nothing hurt you Legolas, you are still a valued member of the fellowship and we will get you to Lothlorien that I promise you."  
  
His words held such conviction that I would dare not to challenge them, even if he had been telling me that my golden locks had turned jet black.  
  
Days had passed, I felt weak but not ill. I found myself still able to use my bow, though I now relied on my enemy to make a mistake. I picked them out using sound alone. Aragorn reassured that my aim was as accurate as ever. I had expected the fellowship to treat me as a child, holding my hand as they took me anywhere, but they learnt just to walk alongside me.  
  
The darkness I lived in became easier to live with gradually as we set off towards Lothlorien. I knew of what around me as we were merely going back over ground we had previously tread. I spoke with Frodo of my crushing guilt at holding up the quest. The small creature reassured me that was as important in this journey as even the ring itself and a few days more travel would not prevent the defeat of evil. I found myself taking comfort in his words.  
  
The emotion I felt more was helplessness and uselessness. It had been my job in our party to forewarn of any danger. What use was a blind elf?  
  
I had fallen to the back of the group to converse with the hobbit; I preferred it there. At least at the back I knew of what was ahead of me.  
  
To my surprise, I heard Aragorn call to me angrily.  
  
"Legolas, why do you ignore me so?"  
  
Ignore him? I had not ignored anyone.  
  
"I have called you three times and asked you to join me at the head of the party, yet still you remain here."  
  
I blanched. My lover's tone softened as began to call me once more.  
  
However it was the hobbit that surprised me by being ahead of everyone. The awful thought had struck him too. He tugged at my leggings.  
  
"You didn't hear him did you?"  
  
A/N: I truly am evil I know. Let me know what you think. Chapter 5 should be up tomorrow. 


	5. The Fall From Grace

A/N: Right, lets slow things down a bit shall we? I am aware that in the previous four chapters I have been rather cruel to our Legolas. I have attacked him with orcs, hit him with an arrow, poisoned him, thrown him from a tree, blinded him and worsened his hearing. Poor kid. Now: a little more thoughts, feelings and description, what I'm best at. Watch out for the start of a new twist in the tale. . . .  
  
The Fall From Grace  
  
When it had first been discovered that my lover's hearing had also been affected, my world slowly began to crumble away. It had become clear how fast the poison was beginning to take effect. This wasn't fair; Legolas was caring, strong and noble. How could he succumb so quickly and easily to such an evil creation?  
  
It concerned me how Boromir stuck to Legolas as closely as his he did to his sword. He hovered around him, grasping at him, so close he almost made the blinded creature fall. Whenever Legolas stopped, unsure if he heard or felt some approaching enemy, Boromir would crowd and question him, asking him if he would like help in preparing his bow, or even the protection of the mighty Son of Gondor.  
  
How I wished to mention that Legolas, though blind was far from defenceless, and had been able to draw his bow and notch an arrow with his eyes closed for nearly three thousand years. Seeing irritation and hurt on the face of the elf I made a point of taking his arm and leading him forward.  
  
But days had passed, perhaps a week since then. Lothlorien was drawing closer and Legolas showed little signs of worsening. The substance had obviously been diluted in the bloodstream and now lacked its potency. I had spoken to the elf about this and his feelings one night.  
  
"It is as if I am underwater. I can hear sounds and people close to me just as I always have, and loud noises I can hear from distance. But other sounds are muffled. I could hear you as you called to me on the mountain the other day, but I could not make out your words. I dismissed the strange sound as perhaps the wind or a small creature in snow, though I do profess to not knowing what it was."  
  
He smiled, the first I had seen from him in a long time. We made love that night. Slower, more compassionate than usual. We try and hide private activities from our friends, though we feel no shame in our relationship. It is just inappropriate at times. This celibacy usually means that our lovemaking is wild, needy, very passionate, which suits me just fine. That night it was slow and tender. I took control (a very arousing pastime) and was considerate of his needs. The act was still very fulfilling for us both.  
  
In the eight days since, we have merely stolen sweet kisses when we believed no one could see. Nay, I tell a lie. My face reddens as I think of one shameful moment (I, myself the leader of the party should set an example) where we showed complete lack of control and enjoyed a clandestine meeting in a gorse bush. I paid the price however, and am I now riddled with thorns in the most unfortunate of places. I will have to ask my beautiful elf to aid me later. I am sure he will insist on a thorough examination.  
  
The dilution of the blue fluid, coupled with my elven beloved's inner strength, meant that the poison's effects had begun to ebb. The let up had been enough to even bring a smile to my lips and cheer to the fellowship. For the first time in many days we relented to Pippin and finally indulged in second breakfast. A very light-hearted affair as we all sat crossed legged knee-to-knee around a small fire. Now out of the mountains we were able to hunt and forage more fruitfully. Legolas and Pippin did us proud; we cooked up old sausages, newly picked mushrooms and fresh bacon. We were all hungry in reality, although not keen to admit this so soon after a meal. All enjoyed the event. Though I do remember a strange occurrence.  
  
Legolas had been flanked by Boromir and myself, the elf's perfect hands led in my lap, I was happy to have them there. Though I do recall receiving a strange look from the other man. I brushed it off as nothing. About half way through the meal Boromir led back behind Legolas, a blatant declaration that he had finished.  
  
Though I must learn to curb my jealously, for my other half despites it, I have to say I did not like to the way Boromir was regarding my elf. His eyes had undoubtedly fallen on that perfect elven behind and possessed an unmistakable look of lust. Perhaps foolishly I attempted to counter this by tightly grasping and kissing the hand on my knee.  
  
My lover raised his head and regarded me quizzically. He had obviously been startled and confused by the sudden moment. I began to raise my hand to stroke his face and hair by way of apology and comfort when he jerked suddenly. A touch of surprise and anger flashed through his unseeing eyes and distorted his striking face. My initial thought was that this had been my doing. Had he somehow sensed my intention to touch him, did he object to that?  
  
I banished the thought from my mind. He would have no reason to pull away from my touch, and had never done so before.  
  
"What is wrong?" I asked in quick and quiet elvish.  
  
"Nothing." He replied without a hint of hesitation. I was immediately suspicious and saw the elf look swiftly towards Boromir, turning his face away from me. Whatever Legolas had indicated, the human reacted with a look of strained innocence and indignation. It was as if he were being silently accused or reprimanded for something. That I did not like, not at all.  
  
A/N: I am so tempted to add a little rape to this story. I love rape stories. The attacker could be one of two people, B (obvious who that is), or H (not so obvious). I don't know. What do you guys think of the idea? Chapter 6 up tomorrow! 


	6. Knowing What I Know Now

A/N: Woah, long chapter this one. I've decided on the rape issue but don't want to ruin the story, so read on. Thanks for all your reviews and thoughts on this. I will soon start writing quite a few more stories, so I hope they are just as successful. Oh yes and huge thanks to Blayze for her offer to be my beta reader. I will certainly need you in future. If anyone needs a beta let me know, I don't just write. Enjoy!  
  
Knowing What I Know Now  
  
How dare he touch me like that? The words raced through my mind dripping with venom, I had not yet known I was capable of such anger. Boromir had no right or my permission to touch my body so, and to act all innocent - that was the final straw.  
  
I had never liked the man or trusted him. He disappeared too often and devoted too much time to observing me. Often I would turn to find him staring at me. I had tried to be amicable for the sake of the fellowship and Aragorn, but I would not waste my efforts any longer. He was walking alongside me again I could tell, the Son of Gondor possessed a particular odour and he was close enough for me to hear him breathe. I made my discomfort obvious and moved away quickly, too quickly. I stumbled, only to be caught by an unhappy dwarf murmuring of how I almost killed him. This momentary lapse, which caused no injury, was enough to halt the entire fellowship, warrant questioning from all seven of them and for Aragorn to propose a rest on account of my 'tiredness.' If it were not so tragic I would have laughed.  
  
Aragorn remained close at my side for the rest of the day, clearly certain I would collapse at any moment. This did not help my situation; I was attempting to pluck up the courage to tell him that my hearing had worsened noticeably. For the first time I began to muse over how truly cruel this poison that seeped through my veins actually was. It targeted solely elves, attacking them where it would cause most damage, most vulnerability.  
  
Most of my noble people fought with bows and arrows, what use was a blind archer?  
  
Even more of my people avoided danger and conflict all together by fleeing when they heard approaching enemies. What use is a deaf elf?  
  
A tiny voice inside my head answered the question for me.  
  
None.  
  
You are useless, weak.  
  
You can no longer protect the fellowship.  
  
You are no longer a true elf, you are no use to your people.  
  
You call yourself a prince.  
  
I blinked back silver tears; if my lover were not so close I would have let them fall. I knew what was happening. My blindness was driving me mad, as the darkness had threatened to in Moria. What had been my ray of light there? A warm hand encircling my own was the response to my question. I turned my face away slightly to gather myself before Aragorn saw. I believe I succeeded. I even graced him with a smile hoping to reassure, but unable to see his face I don't know what effect it had. That was possibly the one thing I missed seeing most of all. Not the trees, forests or Anor as some might think, but I longed to see my beloved's chiselled face again.  
  
Suddenly the man who held me sped up, dragging me along with him. I may have even heard the sound of laughter. I was slightly hard of hearing, but by no means deaf. I got the impression of being surrounded by the party; I heard gasps and chuckles. Something had evidently pleased them. I found myself smiling too, still unaware of the reason. Four pairs of hobbit hands began clawing and tugging at my clothing. I released Aragorn and bent down.  
  
"Is that it? Is it really Pip?"  
  
"Of course it is fool! Nothing else shines like that!"  
  
"Well Legolas shines like that . . . . don't you Legolas?"  
  
"You really are one of the most stupid hobbits I've -- "  
  
Sam cut them off with a deep sigh. Frodo came between them.  
  
"Quiet you two! Legolas, great news! We can see Lothlorien!"  
  
That truly was great news though I was dismayed at having to be told of this, I reached out my arms wide and managed to scoop up all four protesting hobbits and hug them tightly. Behind my shoulder, Aragorn laughed merrily. A rare but truly wonderful sound. The hobbits adjusted themselves squabbling furiously over whom I was really hugging, and were soon comfortable in my arms. I would miss them after the quest, as I would all the fellowship.  
  
We continued on with added vigour. The bright light of Lothlorien can be seen from many miles away. We still had a long journey ahead of us, but the goal could now be reached. The fellowship had done me proud, abandoning everything to reach Lothlorien as soon as possible. Even Pippin survived on three meals a day for my sake.  
  
The smile creeping onto my face vanished when I heard something. My hearing was still more sensitive than most and I owed to the group to remain alert.  
  
I heard it again, a horrific wailing, almost screeching. It was very distinctive. Unmistakeable. I knew this moment would come. The path to the golden woods was too long to travel without encountering any difficulty. Now Middle Earth's only blind archer would have to prepare himself for battle.  
  
From the lack of reaction from the rest of the fellowship, they had not made out the noises I had. I had succeeded. I had been of use. I quashed my joy and pride and returned focus to the all-important task in hand.  
  
"Aragorn!" I shouted as I drew my bow and notched an arrow. If had known where Boromir was I would have thrown him a look.  
  
"Orcs - they are coming from the west, fewer than last time." I allowed a small amount of relief to creep into my voice. Aragorn did not respond verbally, but the sound of swords being drawn from all directions was enough for me. The ranger had run over to me as I knew he would but merely stood close. Listening hard, I raised my bow in the direction of the sounds. I waited and waited, strangely reminiscent of the last battle weeks ago. Only now instead of waiting for the perfect moment, my first glimpse of the enemy, I was waiting the first mistake, the first mislaid foot. The snap of a twig was my cue, how it felt good to release the arrow into the air, the motion still as natural as it had always been. As I notched another arrow, Aragorn gently patted my back before he charged, letting me know I was on target. My lover would never leave my side unless he knew I would be safe. My heart sank to my shoes as I felt Boromir breathing down my neck.  
  
"Aragorn fights well, he has rid us of much of our foe."  
  
I nodded, releasing another arrow, the bow trembled slightly. Sadly, this did not go unnoticed.  
  
"Do not fear I will protect you . . . . my precious." His tongue coiled around the phrase as it was reduced to a near hiss. I shuddered, I had heard that phrase spoken before, but not by him and not referring to me.  
  
I would have moved away if a large hand had not grabbed at my collar. I would not lower my bow to remove it. Thankfully there was no need to. I could make out Aragorn footsteps coming ever closer and soon another, tearing my tunic, removed the hand forcefully.  
  
Good. I thought, unable to hide my pleasure that Boromir had been caught. I knew now that Aragorn and his protective nature would watch him day and night. He would not bother me again easily.  
  
A hand was once again at my collar, but it was warm and gentle, adjusting torn fabric and no doubt checking for marks on my delicate skin. I'm guessing he found one for I made out a low-pitched growl as my bow was taken from me and replaced on my back. The battle was over, not only had I survived but also I had killed an orc and saved the lives of my friends.  
  
I felt the over whelming urge to bathe now, and told Aragorn this as we set up camp for the night. He motioned that there was a lake not far from here. He would not allow me to go alone however. I smiled when he offered to join me. Then, a hobbit cried out claiming an injury. Could it have been Sam? I told Aragorn to stay and tend to the little one. It was then that Boromir offered to accompany me. Aragorn began to protest loudly, but I silenced him with a shake of the head. This would be a perfect opportunity to confront him, assess his motives. This may all just be a harmless crush or misunderstanding, or it could be something all together worse. If is was, then the large man may begin to target the smaller, weaker members of the fellowship. It was my job to find out.  
  
Knowing what I know now, I would have never made that gesture.  
  
A/N: Sorry guys, I'm a bit evil when it comes to cliffhangers. Calm down, you only have to wait 'til tomorrow. 


	7. Unwanted Guests

A/N: Chapter 7 as promised, poor Aragorn has no idea what's going on. Thanks to Mike whose influence on this chapter is clear. Clare's however, is less noticeable.  
  
The Gift Of Hindsight  
  
I should never have relented to Legolas, despite his confidence and strong will. However, I had an injured Hobbit to tend to. Or at least I thought I did. The sight at first was horrific. Samwise was rolling around on the ground in obvious agony, emitting a low moan and clutching at his mid- drift. My first thought was large wound, perhaps inflicted by an orc spear. On closer inspection I saw no wound or blood. I angrily began to interrogate the little one, demanding to know what he had consumed.  
  
Nothing since breakfast he claimed, though his shamed expression gave him away.  
  
"I found some mushrooms, you were all excited about seeing Lothlorien, and I was hungry." He remarked weakly, still moaning.  
  
This was the last thing I needed. My mind rested with my lover, I did not like the idea of him alone with Boromir.  
  
I caught the scene between them earlier during the battle. Legolas' beautiful face marred with tension and even fear. I had not understood until I had noticed the man's firm grip upon my elf, his knuckles white with tension. The tightness of the hold had to be causing the elf pain. He was tugging at the collar of the tunic, clearly restraining Legolas and preventing him from moving away. Previously I had watched as Boromir whispered something into an elven ear, displeasing it's owner. I had perhaps been foolish in leaving Legolas under Boromir's protection. The human was merely troubling the elf, and had not once yet raised his sword. This inaction was singling both himself and my lover out as easy targets. He was endangering my beloved, who blind as he may be, had been more danger to the orcs than the perfectly able sword wielding man to his left. I began to fight harder; chasing orcs as I had never done before, keen to dispatch them before they advanced any further up the slope towards Legolas. Once satisfied, I began walking slowly upwards. I furiously removed Boromir's sweaty hand from my beloved, whose grip was tight enough to tear fabric, drawing a slight wince from the golden beauty. I adjusted the clearly uncomfortable remains of the collar while glancing over the creamy skin of Legolas' neck. I growled as I spotted distinctive half moon shapes emblazed in red across his shoulder. It was lucky that the old arrow wound had already healed.  
  
I took Legolas' bow and threw a look at Boromir promising more later. I would not allow this to lie.  
  
The writhing form below me brought my attention back to the task in hand. Sam had been pleading for my help for some time. I called to Gimli to provide me with herbs from my pack. He did so without question. After feeding them somewhat forcibly to the protesting hobbit. I sat back and allowed them to take effect. Soon enough the normally pale halfling began to turn decidedly green.  
  
"I don't feel well." He said with an undeniable gargle. I watched in amusement as he rushed to his feet, clamping his hand over his mouth. Frodo followed closely at his heels as they disappeared out of sight.  
  
I turned my attention back to the camp, keen to prepare a hot meal in order to welcome back my beloved upon his return. Still concerned over his welfare I found myself gazing in the direction they had gone, praying for them to appear from among the emerald foliage. I resigned myself to the fact they would be some time yet.  
  
With a heavy sigh, I turned my thoughts to the creation of a fire in the centre of our camp. I quickly ordered the dwarf and the hobbits that flanked him to forage for dry wood, remaining behind myself to survey our supplies. Despite this new sense of motivation I still found myself musing over the welfare and whereabouts of my prince of Elves. I was thrown from my train of thought, by Gimli's triumphant and bountiful return.  
  
After the successful construction of the fire, it was then that I noticed the absence of Sam and Frodo. Why had not they returned? Concern flashed through my mind, though I was reluctant to send anyone to look for them, fearful of splitting the fellowship further. So we elected to remain, despite my dislike of the situation.  
  
Legolas had once told me of his distrust of Boromir. I had disagreed, requiring their co-operation within our party. To be fair, I too had observed Boromir's fascination with my golden haired Adonis. The gratuitous glances had first done little more than irritate me when we had first began to traverse the stormy plains of Middle Earth in the pursuit of good, before I knew of Legolas' requited love. Rage was born from irritation, along with passionate, all-consuming and unashamed jealousy after that wonderful night in Lothlorien.  
  
For the sake of the quest and fellowship I had suppressed these feelings and concerns and had attempted to trust the Son of Gondor, who too had pledged his life and allegiance at the meeting of the secret council. He deserved my respect and trust as a member of the fellowship. I led tentatively on my bedroll, as the sky grew darker. Legolas' meal stood untouched, as did that of Boromir, Sam and Frodo. The last thing I heard was Gimli's mumbling before sleep consumed me.  
  
A/N: More tomorrow, continue to review. Please. 


	8. Secrets

A/N: Two chapters in one day, you lucky things. These last two really go hand in hand so I thought it best to get this one up too. This might help those poor confused reviewers who did not understand Aragorn in the last chapter.  
  
Secrets  
  
As I reached the lake it was not the figure behind me that ruled my thoughts, but the one I had left behind. Aragorn had pleaded to for me not to go, but I was resolved. I had to go for the safety of the fellowship. As soon as I had met his gaze and shaken my head to silence his objections, he quickly took me aside.  
  
"Legolas, you're not going with him, and that's final." I knew I was asking a lot of him to let me go, but his voice held an unwelcome arrogance.  
  
"You may be my lover, but you do not rule me. I shall go where I please." Aragorn did not seem to recognise the importance of the act, not only would I find out more of Boromir and his intentions but also assert myself as more than a cripple. I was no child, and would not be treated as such. The tone of Aragorn's voice changed as he began to plead.  
  
"Please, he tried to hurt you."  
  
"There is no proof of that."  
  
"His nails left marks!"  
  
"He may be unaware of his own strength." I inwardly winced at my words, I knew Boromir was aware of his actions, though I could not tell my lover why I was choosing to let Boromir accompany me. If I did, he would never let me go. However, Aragorn was losing his patience.  
  
"Beloved, I don't want you alone with him. What if he tries anything? With you like this --- " He had realised his mistake and was too cowardly to even finish the sentence. For the first time in this discussion I raised my voice. I too, was impatient; Sam was clearly in need of Aragorn's aid, the other hobbits crowding round him concerned.  
  
"You see me as some child, utterly defenceless. Was it not you yourself who told me not to succumb to this poison? You do not trust me, is that it? What in the world do think Boromir will try?" I feigned ignorance, but continued strongly. "I am over three thousand years old, true I may be blind, but that does not render me completely incompetent. Have you ever considered that Boromir may have been protecting me earlier? That he may have been preventing me from joining you in the depths of the battle. You too have grasped me too tightly in the throws of passion. You too have left marks. Tell me, Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, who are you to judge?"  
  
I knew from the hand that dropped from my shoulder that my work there was done. I turned away rapidly before he could see the tears in my eyes. I had knowingly lied to him, hurt him, something I had never done before. Could this be another effect of the madness that my blindness threatened to cause? Nay, I knew what I was doing; I was protecting the fellowship. My actions here may be the difference between success and failure in the quest to destroy the ring. I had to know Boromir's intentions. I had to know if he was a danger to the rest of the group. I needed to know if the ring had corrupted him. To do that I needed to talk to him. Alone.  
  
A hand startled me on my shoulder, sending my thoughts of earlier fluttering to the ground along with the falling leaves.  
  
"The lake is this way." A low voice rumbled at my left ear. It held a property to it that I could not identify. Boromir then led me carefully to the water. He halted swiftly.  
  
"Will you bathe naked?" There was no way I would do so.  
  
"Nay, I will remain in my underclothes." I could almost hear his disappointment.  
  
"Well then let me help you undress." Before I could react I was pushed hard, my back up against a tree.  
  
"I am quite capable of doing so myself." I began to protest as I felt hands tugging at the ties of my tunic. When it was thrown to the ground along with my undershirt I knew he was not adhering to my wishes. I had long since tried to raise my arms but Boromir pinned me against the tree using his own body.  
  
I had still not fully accepted what Boromir was trying to do, was he was doing even. The whole sequence seemed to be happening in slow motion. Aragorn had told me he felt like this sometimes. A hand started pulling at my leggings my only choice was to shout out. My cry was cut off by a mouth on my own. This was not like kissing Aragorn. This was deep, evasive; he bit at my tongue. He pulled away to focus all of his attention on the leggings I was still wearing.  
  
"Please, Boromir, please stop." To my complete surprise he did, bringing his face up level with my own. I feel the breath against my cheek. As he spoke, his voice broke and faltered. For the first time in many days I heard what I had been desperately looking for. Humanity.  
  
"You do not want this?" It was both a question and a statement. The gravity of the situation finally seemed to hit him.  
  
"God, Legolas, I am so sorry, I, I." He was fighting desperately against the ring. "Did I hurt you?" I almost smiled; feeling a odd sense of pride in him for being able to overcome the lust the ring had planted in his mind. I told myself I would send a message to Lord Elrond and tell him that the strength of men had not failed as completely as he had first thought.  
  
Boromir began to back away, his heavy feet crashing down on the delicate leaves. He was crying. The footsteps became more frequent and faded into the distance. I had been left alone. Instead of gathering and replacing my clothing I slid down onto the ground and cried, I had not so to this degree since my mother died.  
  
It was at that point that I decided; Aragorn need not know. Boromir had proved himself to me. He would not face the judgement of the others. I realised then that I did not know how Aragorn would react. He may even blame himself for 'letting' me go.  
  
No, this was a secret, a secret to be kept.  
  
It may have stayed that way if I had noticed the two pairs of eyes that had observed the whole event from a nearby bush.  
  
If I had listened carefully enough, I may have even made out my very own words.  
  
"How dare he! How dare he try to hurt Legolas like that! Come on, let's go back and warn the others!"  
  
Oh, I don't know Mr Frodo, Sir. This is big, real big. I mean, we weren't meant to see that, this was a secret. Besides if Boromir knew that we'd -- "  
  
"Listen here, Sam. Some secrets are meant to kept, for the good of those around. Though often they cannot remain so for long. "  
  
A/N: Don't forget to review. Drop by tomorrow as the secret comes out! 


	9. The Gift of Hindsight

A/N: Onwards!  
  
Unwanted Guests  
  
I was woken by the sound of an approaching group, I had obviously only slept for a few minutes, despite not intending to. I had wanted to wait for Legolas and the others to return, unsure of their safety and untrusting of Boromir. I was concerned; the sun was beginning to set, Legolas still had not returned, neither had the hobbits despite being gone for over an hour. My brow furrowed, I squinted into the distance in an attempt to see who may be walking up to the camp. The last of the day's sunlight shined orange off glowing golden hair and I began to settle once more. Everything would be fine now. He was safe. Not only that but directly behind him were the tiny figures of Sam and Frodo. The three of them spoke animatedly, but I could not hear what had worked them into such a frenzy.  
  
I rose nervously. In my eyes I both deserved and owed an apology and did not know how to clear the air between my beloved and myself. I would welcome the hobbits with a smile, I decided, to hide the presence of any hard feelings. I walked over to him beaming and was just about to lock my arms around his waist when I got a good look at his face, having previously been blinded by the sun.  
  
His eyes were red and blood shot, marks ran down his cheek where he had clearly been rubbing at his face. His head hung low as he attempted to hide this. A knife shot through my heart as I knew he had been crying, and quite vehemently from the look of his beautiful features. My thoughts turned immediately to what Boromir had done, beginning to speculate. But it was then I noticed that Boromir had not accompanied the group back. I swallowed my musings as I saw no injury upon my lover; something had clearly upset him. I pulled him close.  
  
"What has wrung tears from your eyes?" I spoke carefully, soft and gentle.  
  
"I am sorry for arguing with you. I know you were just concerned." With that I shifted the elf into my arms, closing my eyes, fearful of ever letting go.  
  
"Think nothing of it" I murmured without hesitation. "I too am sorry for over reacting like I did." I believed I had quietened him but was shocked as I felt a dampness on my shoulder. I released and cupped his face in my hands holding it directly ahead of my own. "Surely this meagre disagreement cannot trouble you like this. It was nothing and is now over, forgotten, finished. You proved yourself to me; you have returned unharmed, my fears were unfounded." I did not miss his split second reaction to this, but I chose not to question. I noticed how close the newly returned hobbits hovered to us, keen for privacy I shooed them gently away, though it took more persuasion than usual. My love was now hurriedly drying his eyes. Not knowing what else to do I kissed him full on the mouth with the passion that we shared before this evil poison had claimed him. I was horrified was the elf began to desperately escape me and pull away. I of course stopped and let him go. He backed off swiftly; I saw how his lithe body trembled. He attempted a hurried explanation.  
  
"Nay, Aragorn 'tis not you but me. I am weary and my head pains me."  
  
I nodded to show understanding that I did not. "Very well, eat first then rest. We will travel hard tomorrow. We may reach Lothlorien by nightfall."  
  
"Thank you." He mumbled before asking me to guide him to his food.  
  
He ate hungrily before heading towards his place of sleep for the night. To my surprise he found his way to the nearest tree before climbing it. I expressed my worry that he might fall, but he climbed ably despite now being able to see, holding his hands out in front of him. He had not chosen to sleep in the trees for many weeks, preferring to stay on the ground with me. He had once told me that he always felt safer sleeping in the trees, but he chose to sacrifice that for me, feeling just as secure in my arms. What had caused him to require the feeling of such safety? I was puzzled as I noticed both Sam and Frodo moving their bedding closer to Legolas, protectively choosing to sleep at the bottom of the tree the elf rested in. Had they noticed his discomfort? How sweet of them to watch over him like that. Though they would be of little use in a full-scale attack, they would certainly make life very difficult for any unwanted guest and would be sure to alert the rest of the camp.  
  
That was why I was so shocked to see them stand, swords at the ready as Boromir appeared from the trees.  
  
A/N: Ok, no great errors in that hopefully. Come back for more, same time, same place. 


	10. Pause For Thought

A/N: Sorry about the delay. Too much Lemsip I swear! Thanks for all your kind comments.  
  
Pause For Thought  
  
As I perched in the tree I looked down onto the camp. I shook my head in disgust, my actions moments below were sure to alert Aragorn to the fact that something was wrong. I had vowed to keep it secret, yet I was now dropping hints.  
  
I was still in shock I told myself, I had braced myself while strolling down to the lake, but it had not been enough. I had prepared for perhaps an inappropriate comment or suggestion, even a stray hand but nothing could prepare me for what occurred. The attempt to take advantage of me like that showed that the evil ring had planted seeds of true malice within Boromir. The lust that coursed through him was enough for him to need and take my body unwilling. What I should have been focusing on was that Boromir; the proud Son of Gondor had overcome the ring's power. All was not lost, it was a testament to Boromir and the long-doubted strength of men. I had often seen such strength in action.  
  
Tears began to run down my face again. I had cried but three times in my life, and twice within the last twenty minutes. This was of course the real reason I had taken refuge in the treetops. I welcomed it's safety but also it's privacy. Up here I could be alone with my thoughts and no-one could see me cry. The tears were neither for me, nor Aragorn but for Boromir. As much as I had been certain that his secret and his honour were safe, I now feared they may be not. Both of those things led in the hands of the small figures that had seemingly set up camp at my feet. Even now they argued loudly, loud enough for even my tiny remainder of hearing to pick up. Ah, that brought back thoughts of the poison that polluted my body. I would now also have to tell Aragorn that the food I had just eaten was utterly tasteless. No, we would reach Lothlorien within a day, all being well. I had worried him enough for this evening.  
  
I would have to talk to my new bodyguards, Frodo and Sam soon. They are keen to 'warn' the rest of the fellowship, though I have put them off momentarily, promising to speak to my lover myself. I severely doubt their actions have failed to raise suspicion.  
  
I may have been just falling asleep when I heard movement below. I may not have, if it weren't the clumsy movement of hobbits directly below. In fact the camp in general seemed to be in motion. I heard swords clang hard against sheaths and was spurred into action. No orcs were in the area as far as I could tell, from the tone of Frodo's whispering to Sam, I knew who approached. Recalling how I got up, I clambered down from the tree careful not to make it look too difficult. I landed and reached out my hands at waist height, finding a small shoulder on each side. I squeezed gently hoping to convey a silent, subtle message. The figures tensed but stilled, I heard no more of their weapons. I stepped forward slightly but kept my hands where they were, careful to ensure my body was facing the same way the hobbits were. I would no longer be able to hear the footsteps of the approaching figure from such a distance, but as soon as they came into range I stiffened just as the hobbits had. I was alarmed to hear a grunted greeting from Aragorn from my left, he had felt the need to cross the camp and sidle up close to me. Had I been that obvious?  
  
As soon as I heard a venomous whisper at my hip I made my move.  
  
"Boromir . . ." That was too loud. "How was your stroll, did you succeed in clearing your head as you intended?" I almost patted myself on the back for my quick thinking. My words had easily silenced the hobbits and had explained the man's strange absence. However, Boromir's reply betrayed me. He was clearly surprised having expected me to run back to the others and tell all. I'd be willing to wager he had thought I would not approach him, let alone speak with him in such a manner. There was a long delay. Then his voice broke it, unsure and uncharacteristically quiet.  
  
"Yes, Legolas." He managed to pronounce my name correctly only on the third attempt. "I am well." He added, despite the fact I had not questioned his health. Then, he turned and retreated to where he would make his bed for the night.  
  
Even a blind man such as myself could see through his pretence.  
  
Aragorn still stood at my side, he made no sound I could make out, but I knew he was there. After a moment he awkwardly left, murmuring something of a good night's sleep. He did not know had to act around me now. I hoped my damage was not irreparable, for I was in no position to explain myself. I made to follow him when a hand clamped over my own. Biting back a sigh of defeat, I kneeled to talk with the hobbits.  
  
"You still haven't told him have you?" I was shocked to hear anger.  
  
"There is no need to take that tone with me, ringbearer." I did not even grace him with his name, noting how much I sounded like my father. He had the decency to sound apologetic.  
  
"It's just we care for you Legolas." Sam then swiftly took over.  
  
"We're worried, 'bout you, and what Aragorn will do, and what if it happens again? Oh its such a mess!"  
  
I felt myself going with them and quickly had to cut short this threat of group hysteria.  
  
"It will not happen again." I desperately hoped that sounded sure enough. "I will deal with Aragorn."  
  
"Will you tell him?"  
  
"That is my decision, and you will face my anger if you force my hand in it." I said, hoping to make an impact. The long silence was enough.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Alright Legolas, but if he tries anything again I'll -- " Not only did I not want to hear the end of that sentence but also Sam's voice was beginning to rise.  
  
"Yes, yes Sam. Now hush, we will speak no more of this. We reach the golden woods tomorrow and I will need you rested."  
  
They thankfully took the somewhat heavy hint. Now, I had lain to rest this problem with the hobbits, perhaps I could do so with Aragorn. I would make an important gesture.  
  
Remembering how I had first got to the tree from Aragorn I retraced my steps, lying down when I almost tripped over a sleepy figure. I tucked myself right up against him, careful not to touch him just in case. My silent question was answered when he rolled over covering me with his blanket and encircling his arms around my waist as he always did. I whispered an elvish apology into his ear, blaming my blindness for making me 'jumpy,' which it did, only not to the extent I implied. I almost jumped with joy as he began to nibble my ear.  
  
But as it seems with this quest, happiness cannot last for long. An agonising pain shot through my body, I jerked and cried out.  
  
Aragorn sat up and leant over my face, questioning, pleading.  
  
I knew what was happening. It was finally beginning to kill me. After weeks of it lying in wait, picking at my senses, denying me sight, taste, hearing and even sensation in part, I now faced the crushing decline ahead. According to the message from Lothlorien it would now turn my own body against me.  
  
It had finally begun its attack on my nervous system; it's attack on my life, and me.  
  
A/N: Scary. I hope to bring more of the madness tomorrow, but it will have to be late in the day. 


	11. Hope

A/N: For some reason this is a little short, but I think it's ok. I getting better now, but will be away tomorrow. You will have to wait 'til Wednesday.  
  
Hope  
  
This was it. After all we'd been fighting for, we were so close and now the end was nigh. This was the evil of which Galadriel had spoke. After picking my lover apart piece-by-piece, making him so fragile, the elisur had finally began to kill him.  
  
This was so unfair. We were not a day's travel from the golden woods. So close to our destination, we had been able to see it for many days. Currently it's light shone through the darkness of night, taunting, promising hope and safety, but now we were denied access to it. We were too late. We should not have lingered, the second breakfasts, the early camps, the short days walk to rest the little ones. Unbeknownst, we had been letting Legolas' life slip away. Despite our determination, our unity and sense of purpose and urgency, the sands of time had beaten us. We had been lulled into a false sense of security by the lack of discernable change in the elf's condition. I wished for one moment that the arrow had pierced my body. Its effect on me would be unknown, but still I would face certain death for the agonised figure writhing below me.  
  
I turned my attention back to him, praying for some divine intervention and knowing it would not come, I began searching franticly through my pack. The herbs I had now would be no use. But yet, I had to believe I was doing something to help, and I needed him to believe that too. His cries had woken the rest of the camp; all of whom had crowded round shocked, wisely keeping their distance. All with the exception of Boromir who remained where he was, head in his hands.  
  
I had not the time or inclination to analyse this. The elf below needed my help, but what aid could I give? Legolas had always spoken wisely of the strength of men, but now I felt utterly useless. I had not the power to stop the poison; I doubted I could even numb the pain. Faces in the darkness looked to me for some solution, as their leader and Legolas' lover. A solution I could not provide. The silence that had descended began to feel all the more heavy. It spoke of more than any elf or man could, even in their finest hour. Not making a sound it proclaimed grief, loss, despair, failure, anger, sorrow, fear and helplessness. These emotions had almost taken solid form in the air, and threatened to mock us as we fought to save one of our own. We all knew of the dangers we would face on this quest, but here our comrade would not die heroically saving Middle Earth from the wrath of Sauron, but rather was being cruelly stolen from us. This demise did not befit such a creature. But I had been misled for hope was not entirely dead.  
  
I fed my beloved a variety of green fauna, at least he might believe they could help, the placebo effect was not to be underestimated. He accepted gratefully, with a misplaced faith in my healing ability and knowledge of herbs. Movement within the camp caught my eye as Legolas stilled, no longer having the energy to fight the pain sleep claimed him. I was glad of the relief it would provide. Boromir was pacing wildly, collecting things, muttering and turning to the others. His words, whatever they were, spurred the rest of the team into action. I watched with amazement and pride as within ninety seconds every bag was packed (including my own and Legolas') and all trace of the camp had been destroyed. The fellowship had stood as one; ready to move.  
  
Boromir spoke first.  
  
"We walk hard and fast, we do not stop under any circumstances. I will lead, Aragorn you follow behind; you will have to carry him." He indicated the sleeping form. "Then you four hobbits, you stay together and do not wander from the path. Just follow Aragorn. Gimli, you bring up the rear and be on your guard. We will reach Lothlorien before dawn." That was no statement or estimation, but a demand.  
  
The group fell into their respective ranks. Legolas murmured softly as I lifted him, we then headed off towards the light, the light of Lothlorien and the eternal one of hope.  
  
The race was truly on.  
  
A/N: More Wednesday. Hold on to your hats people! Oh yes, and keep reviewing. 


	12. Brave Words

A/N: Naughty me. No chapter yesterday. If I'm able to get two up today I will.  
  
Brave Words  
  
We were moving. That much I could tell. Oddly I could hear footsteps. They must have been close; it was long since that I could hear footsteps from any distance. Warmth wrapped around my chest and lower leg. It took me an embarrassingly long time to deduce I was being carried. I had become what I had always feared being, a burden.  
  
I suspected that only Aragorn would carry me, the strong and protective leader and lover that he was. Breathing was above me, nay, panting. He was obviously very tired; I could not have been easy to carry over the rocky terrain. How I wished I were able just to reach up to him, aware of the comfort that would bring. But I was too weak, too exhausted, in fact I really should have been asleep. I had resigned myself to being carried knowing that I was too weak to walk, and nothing, not even my own persuasion would make Aragorn release me now.  
  
My eyes were still closed, these days it mattered little if I opened them or not. I thought maybe if I kept them closed my lover would think I had fallen victim to a restful sleep. That would ease his mind. However, I could not sleep now despite my exhaustion. The fire-like pain no longer shot through my body, but I currently wished that it did. All I felt now was a tingle in my right leg. It was as if the poison was taunting me, just waiting, waiting for the right moment to unleash its wrath. The lack of pain was such a contrast to bare minutes ago; I now did not know what was going on. Had the concoction finished it's work? I could be dead within minutes, seconds even. I could not leave Aragorn; he evidently was still fighting for me. Still believed I could be saved. I would fight with him. I had once told Gimli as he had watched me tenaciously battle orcs, that to surrender was not in my nature. Now was my chance to prove my words. It was true I never surrendered to orcs or goblins, so why should I surrender to a blue fluid?  
  
I stirred as if asleep, burying my head against Aragorn trying to comfort him a little by increasing the amount of contact we shared. His grip tightened and he sped up slightly.  
  
Aragorn then suddenly adjusted his stride slowing slightly as if falling into step with someone beside him. Sure enough what faint scent I could pick up told me it was Boromir, the Son of Gondor. I made a point of moving in my beloved's arms again.  
  
"Perhaps he awakes." Somewhat apprehensive words, the one above me spoke more confidently.  
  
"I fear not." He remarked wistfully and quite civilly for one who claimed to dislike the other so.  
  
"I never meant to hurt him Aragorn." He paused, searching for the words. "I fear the ring held some influence over me."  
  
I realised for the first time that confusingly I did not know how much Boromir thought Aragorn knew. Did he believe I had told Aragorn he had tried to rape me? What was he apologising for? It could be that he was simply referring to the incident during the battle with the orcs. I silently prayed that was what Aragorn would believe and would not question further.  
  
"Legolas himself has appeared to have forgiven you, and I will do so too. You have also redeemed yourself this evening, though this gruelling pace is a little hard on the smaller ones." Thank goodness.  
  
"Thank you. You do not know how much that means to me. In regards to the pace, it is hard but necessary. The elisur begins to claim him."  
  
I imagined at this point that all eyes rested upon me. Aragorn cleared his throat and began to converse once more.  
  
"Are you aware of where we are?" The question was polite and respectful of Boromir's new leadership.  
  
"Indeed." Boromir replied with some satisfaction. "We mere hours from Lothlorien, three or so if we continue at this pace.  
  
Three hours? Last I remembered we were days from our destination. I felt a pang of guilt at how hard the fellowship was being pushed for my sake, though I have to admit my heart skipped a beat at being so close. The silence from my lover was enough to know he was just as happy with the reply.  
  
I must at this point fallen asleep for the next thing I remember my carrier was having an animated conversation with the ringbearer. I had to stifle a chuckle as I thought I heard the hobbit offer to carry me instead. My ears were failing me, I reminded myself.  
  
"Are you sure Aragorn? You've been carrying him for so long, you must be tired. I'm stronger than I look." Oh my. I had not misheard. I took great comfort in the fact that my lover sounded very sure in his reply.  
  
"No, I'm fine really Frodo. He's as light as a feather, honest." A fortunate reponse, had he not said that I would have elbowed him hard, in my sleep of course.  
  
"Not long now Frodo." Chaste words of comfort. "A couple of hours, no more."  
  
The words held great importance to me also. The legs in which I had felt the previous tingling had now become numb.  
  
I drifted in and out of consciousness for much of the remainder of the journey.  
  
I only truly awoke when Aragorn halted, and breathed deeply. His shoulders relaxed and for one moment I thought he was going to drop me.  
  
"Lothlorien." The one astonished word that escaped the lips of Pippin. He was so close that he made my ever-watchful ranger jump.  
  
A voice whispered into my ear. "We are there my love, we have reached the golden woods, and all will be fine now. You will be well." Brave words.  
  
It was then that he stumbled.  
  
A/N: Thanks again for all reviews. I determined to reach 100, so keep it up! 


	13. The Light Of The Lady

A/N: Ok, today's instalment. Hope you enjoy!  
  
The Light of The Lady  
  
My heart resided in my mouth as a portion of the ground beneath us simply gave way. It was not as if we stood on a cliff, but directly in front was a sharp decline. The others around me acted quickly, Boromir reached for Legolas, snatching him from me while the hobbits and Gimli pulled and tugged in a desperate attempt to steady me and prevent me from falling to the rocky ground below.  
  
Boromir obviously wished to get away quickly from this unstable land, and began edging down the slope side on, my lover draped across his front. I watched tensely as he got further and further down. He reached the bottom without incident, and now stood at the outskirts of the golden forest.  
  
Legolas cried out in Boromir's arms and I couldn't help a tiny pang of jealousy, as he was pulled close in an attempt to soothe. I distracted myself from the fact my lover led in the arms of another by focusing on getting the rest of the fellowship down the slope ahead. I instructed loudly to do as Boromir had, watching the fear flash through the eyes of the smaller ones. I realised as the dwarf struggled down that the hobbits that remained above would not be able to get down with the ease of the first man.  
  
Still I sidled up to them, begging them to make an attempt at least. The response was comprehensively negative. I sighed in defeat. I called down to Gimli asking what he remembered of Moria. He soon latched on to my thought. Despite his complaint there was no other way. He stood, feet planted firmly on the ground, bracing himself. I gathered up Merry. On a count of three I threw him hard down the slope.  
  
I resisted the temptation to screw my eyes up as both participants ended up in an unceremonious heap at the base of the steep drop. I silently prayed that the same would not occur with the others.  
  
Pippin followed next, movement at the edge of the forest caught my eyes. A figure had emerged form the trees, he appeared as Legolas did, and long blond hair flowed down his back, and caught slightly in his quiver. He turned to face me, although handsome he did not possess Legolas' fairness. Boromir approached. They spoke for some time. As I pulled Sam up against my chest and stepped to the ledge in front I saw Boromir gently hand Legolas to the elf that I later found out was named Haldir.  
  
I fought the urge to charge down the gradient unwilling hobbit in hand and furiously question Boromir over his actions. I had to remain calm as a leader, and a lover. I tossed Sam quickly and reached for the last all- important hobbit and ran.  
  
Taking the decline on confidently I hit the ground hard and it gave little. I tried hard to remain on my feet bending my knees. I released Frodo and jogged up to the elf holding my own.  
  
"I will care for him." Said Haldir enigmatically, turning as if to head into the forest.  
  
"We shall accompany you." I replied, no room for argument.  
  
"But, you bring a dwarf to the foot of the Lady. I --"  
  
"Galadriel is expecting us. All of us." With that I defiantly squared up to the taller elf, took my beloved from him and stomped heavily into woods, motioning for the others to follow.  
  
I allowed myself a satisfied smile as I disappeared from view. Gimli slotted in behind as if to prove his point and Boromir hovered nervously at my side I resisted the temptation to scowl at him. How dare he pass my prone lover around like some possession?  
  
At the centre of the forest I reached the hedge that served as a perimeter to the residing place of Galadriel and Celeborn. I had been told in the parchment sent how to pass the seemingly impenetrable border, and did so accordingly much to the amazement of those around. The light of the Lady threatened to blind us as she emerged. Her liquid voice filled the air.  
  
"The potential antidote has been prepared, let us hope we are not too late. Bring him, Son of Arathorn."  
  
I was led to a room of shimmering white and instructed to lay Legolas on a bed. Then asked to leave. I was reluctant, but knew this was the only way to save the love of my life.  
  
I waited and waited for what seemed so long but what was in reality mere minutes. Many passing elves patted me lightly, nodding and murmuring knowledgeably. They were of little use or help.  
  
The light of an elf behind cast me into shadow. I turned expecting more of the same attempts at comfort. However, I was wrong.  
  
"Arwen."  
  
A/N: Keep up your kind reviews, more tomorrow if I have time. 


	14. Just Outside

A/N: Dear me. Illness, birthdays, work, you name it. It's stopped me from getting new chapters up. But I'm better, the birthdays are over and we're back on track. A little note for Mawgy, read on to find out why Aragorn didn't know who Haldir was. Remember this is a little AU (what with the A/L thing) so it's not all the same. Read on. Go!  
  
Just Outside  
  
It is only when I look back I realise how little I remember of that last dash to the safety of the trees. Aragorn tells me somewhat over dramatically of near deaths sheer drops and untrustworthy elves. I always scowl at him as he recounts the tale and marvel at how it changes every time. He must enjoy the power over me, whatever he says I must believe. I have no power to say otherwise. I cannot now ask Boromir what occurred.  
  
I so remember the near fall. My knowledge of what was going on around was hazy, as if I had just woken up from a deep sleep. I felt a sharp jolt, a down wards motion and hands grabbing at me. From the muffled sounds and cries I was able to make out the roughness and the marks left on my delicate skin were necessary. There was alarm in the air. Then sudden security. Hands once more grasped me. But these were rougher, larger than Aragorn's. I suspected Boromir, though I did not pick up his scent, no other would be able or allowed to carry me. Despite the fact I had just been rescued from some hideous unseen fate, I still did not feel happy where I was and concern for Aragorn waded through my mind, which I now imagined to be like treacle. No senses to rely on, where emotions flashed through my mind before, now they lazily wandered, lost and alien. Could I be really losing the power of coherent thought? Nay, nothing is that powerful, nothing boasts that ability. I was jerked yet again by sudden movement. It was hasty, always not thought out. Boromir, moved tentatively, pulsing forward, I did understand until I was shifted against the Son of Gondor's chest. He was trying to keep me horizontal. Preventing from lurching forwards, or more importantly downwards. Abruptly Boromir hit the bottom, bending his knees to take the impact of sudden ground beneath his feet, I would have crashed to the ground if he had not thought and moved fast.  
  
This was anxious, loud conversation above me, I was now unable to make it out. I was stopped from trying by Boromir surging forward, away from the others. This frightened me no end. Where was he taking me? Why away from the others? I quickly remembered how close we were to Lothlorien, in fact Boromir should entering the woods any second. No harm would come to me here. There was more conversing, only through the silence around could I make out the sound. To my horror, Boromir's grip was loosening, what was he doing? I was moving forward away from his body. More hands were felt under my body. At least I could feel that sensation I told myself. My ability to feel the touch of another was one of the few things I had left. That too was fading fast, but I still possessed it. The new hands were soft and gentle, and I was pulled against I new smaller chest, the owner had to been elven. A man that size would not be able to support my weight. Someone whispered in my ear, I had to strain to hear even that. The speaker had to do so twice before he was sure I had heard. I could not react outwardly, but he spoke in elvish, soft and fluent. I was even able to place the voice; I willed my slow mind to think. Haldir. The elf I had spoken to during our first visit to the woods. I remember pleading with him to allow a dwarf to enter the woods and see the Lady. A glance to my left had shown my lover fighting the same battle with another, equally incredulous, stone faced dwarf. It was Haldir that had relented in the end.  
  
If I were able to I would have complained about how I was being passed around like a rag doll when again more hands reached for me. By then I was losing what I had left of my unconsciousness, the darkness in which I lived was becoming that little thicker, just slightly less light if possible. My last thought is that it had better have been Aragorn who was lumbered with me, as the figure bent down and kissed my hair lightly.  
  
I woke up lying on a soft flat bed, my clothes changed I could not feel the constraint of my leggings tight around my waist. My head seemed less groggy, like somebody had opened a window, letting in the fresh air. I have not yet opened my eyes, due to my blindness; it was no longer my instinct to open them as I woke. If I were truly well, I would sleep with them open, I thought bitterly. I bit the bullet and opened them.  
  
I still lived in darkness. But wait, tiny dots of light swam through my vision. They had certainly not been there before. I almost cried out with joy. I strained to see if I could hear anything. Anything at all, footsteps, voices, birdsong. Nothing. Patience is a virtue I reminded myself, still not knowing if my senses would return. My next thought was of Aragorn. How I longed for him to be here. If I had any idea where exactly I was, or indeed where he was, I would have considered getting up and finding him. I knew he would not leave me for long, especially if he believed me to me awake.  
  
As it happened I was left for quite some time.  
  
I questioned Aragorn about this later; he assured me he really did have his hands full, just outside the door. . . . . .  
  
A/N: Yes, I'm a real whore with cliffhangers, you know you love it really. Should, fingers crossed get a new chapter up tomorrow evening. 


	15. Hell Hath No Fury

A/N: Because you guys are so wonderful and I have more than 100 reviews. I've written an extra chapter! Thank you. This is what you've all been for. Arwen!  
  
Hell Hath No Fury  
  
I was utterly amazed; she was the very last thing I expected to see. Still as beautiful as ever, only now I compare her beauty to that of Legolas. A tad unfair as in my eyes Legolas' beauty cannot be matched. My breath catches rather than allowing me to speak. More than a dozen questions dart around my tongue though I fear the answer of every one. It takes me a moment to realise that I fear her. Eventually she speaks.  
  
"Long time no see." I wince; time was always nothing to Arwen, until she gave me her immortality.  
  
She knows of my relationship with Legolas, in fact most do. I would not keep him secret. Still, we have never really spoken of it, danced around the issue with great awkwardness. Yet here we would have nothing else to talk about.  
  
"I hear of what ails Legolas, I am truly sorry."  
  
I nod. "The situation is grave, yet the battle has not been lost."  
  
"I pray for him."  
  
"Most kind." I attempt to bite back my tongue, but still there is a hint of surprise in my voice. She, of course picks up on it.  
  
"He is a good and kind elf, one I would surely count as a friend. If he has won your heart so, then truly he is deserving of my care."  
  
Her kindness, though pleasant to hear only makes this harder. A sword of pure guilt drives towards my heart. A long over due apology stumbles over my lips.  
  
"I am so sorry Arwen for all the hurt I've caused. But I had to follow my heart, a loveless marriage would have killed us both."  
  
"Loveless? You thought our marriage would be loveless?"  
  
Oh dear, I spot my mistake but it is too late. The words have been said. I was concerned at how she raised her voice, something Arwen never did. I begin speaking in elvish to calm her. "That is not what I meant. I know of how you care for me, as I once did for you. But you deserve someone who will make you the centre of his universe for as long as you live. Something I could not now do."  
  
Rage flickers through her eyes. Though she has known this for some time I have never put my feelings into words. Not like this. Words are like weapons. I know of how they can wound. Thoughts in themselves are harmless, glances and expressions can be washed away or forgotten over time. But words, words are concrete. They do not give and are long remembered. They can almost never be taken back. And I have just uttered them. The fury she has been carefully concealing through kind is suddenly unleashed.  
  
"I know of how this must hurt, Arwen, but I thought -- " I am denied my speech, her anger hits me like a torrent of water.  
  
"How could you possibly know of how much this hurts, I gave up everything for you! You leave me not only for someone else, but a male. An elf that looks more feminine than most maidens! Is he good Aragorn? Better than me? Is that it? Does the innocent look do for you? You and him are -- " Her words were spat viciously. I could no longer tell if this was pain and rage talking or whether my former betrothed was speaking her mind.  
  
This is what I had feared, and would not stand for. She was bringing my lover into this. The same elf that lay stricken in the next room. The last thing he needed was this. I placed my head in my hands, I had told Arwen everything before I even told Legolas of my feelings. He had done no wrong. Despite his role in events this dispute was between Arwen and me.  
  
To my horror she had not stopped talking, her voice becoming louder and louder, her words all the more poisonous. Most of Lothloiren could hear by now. I hoped that Legolas had not yet regained his hearing. He was mere metres away. I doubted he slept any longer.  
  
I had no idea what to do. Her emotions were justified her comments were not. I silently and slowly turned my back with a heavy sigh I walked tentatively away as if stood on a cliff. Arwen cries died down to mere whimpers, a pathetic sound that did not befit her appearance. Then it stopped. Perhaps she knew. Could she have caught the look in my eyes? She knew that from that point on, I would never speak to her again.  
  
A soft elvish goodbye was all I had to remember her by. I shook the image of her ashen face from my mind, distorting it, the image changed to my elven beloved. The centre of my universe for as long as I live.  
  
Despite my sour mood, when I opened the door to Legolas' chamber the sight I saw couldn't help but bring a smile to my face.  
  
A/N: Aww, happiness. Rare in this isn't it? As I said earlier --- Tomorrow! 


	16. Centre Of The Universe

A/N: Right, now I've chucked Arwen off the face of Middle Earth, time for the sex scene I've been putting off all this time. Thanks and huge hugs to Clare for all her help. Dorothy simply laughed, while Mike squirmed.  
  
The Centre of The Universe  
  
Aragorn entered the room, alerting me to his presence, I noted his call did not sound as far away as it had. Perhaps my senses were returning. I told him of the light patches. He kissed me passionately on the lips smothering my mouth with his own. His kisses were soft and gentle at first but then became fiercer, his need crying out. He had rid himself of his tunic without my prior knowledge. He was reaching for the ties of my loose cloak. I ran my hands down his bare rugged chest, he leant forward pinning me against the bed. I heard the faint sound of garments hitting the floor, proud that I could identify the sound. He was now naked, within seconds I was also. He guided me, but his wild neediness was taking control. I felt him shifting upon me, his glorious offering pushing urgently against my lips. I took his fullness in my mouth and sucked my King of Men. The flesh tasted heady, delicious, a taste only he possessed. I would recognise it anywhere, glad my senses were returning. He grew harder in my mouth, gasping and groaning. The Son of Arathorn pulled away leaving me feeling strangely empty. I felt his warm lips on my neck, tracing a path down my body, pausing slightly at the nipples. I bit my lip but was unable to stop myself from crying out his name. This only encouraged him further and I felt a rush of passion surge through my loins. He was teasing me, though blind I was never submissive. I wrapped my thighs firmly around him using my bodyweight to flip him over, reversing our positions.  
  
Now on top, I felt an odd rush of power. I began lapping at his chest, wandering my slowly downwards coming back to his raw manhood. His bucked his hips encouraging me to administer to his now softening penis. I licked at the tip, and then withdrew after a kiss leaving my love writhing with passion. I could vaguely hear my name drowned by a torrent of elvish pleas. An evil grin appeared across my face. Now I was where I had always loved to be, in control. Instead of continuing, this liaison I lay backwards on the bed and persuaded him to advance. He responded in kind, laying himself over me, I felt him cupping my testicles. I knew he was teasing me in order to heighten my pleasure. I squealed in delight but as I did he pulled away and dropped a light kiss on my forehead. There was a fumbling at my side; I heard the distinctive creak of the draw in the bedside cabinet. I was able to discern a rustle from the din, though what caused it I did not know. Strange moisture was poured upon my chest. The divine sensation of my lover's tongue then licked me clean. I had never been so aroused my need now bordering on pain. I had to be fulfilled.  
  
"Please Meleth." I begged; the elvish word for love passed my lips, as it rarely did. "I need you. I want you."  
  
Aragorn responded by gently pulling me towards him. I felt a hand tracing my inner thigh. The sensation was unbelievable. A finger gently asked for admittance. I yielded nodding slightly. This was all he required. I was stretched open laid bare. I warned him of my imminent release, and urged him on. Another joined the finger; the owner was swiftly satisfied of my readiness. He adjusted his stance; I felt his bluntness against the entrance to my body. Again, I motioned my consent.  
  
The sensation was incredible as his mortal sword pierced the centre of my being. Our cries of pleasure rang out, disturbing the silence of the Golden Forest. We climaxed together, as we nearly always did, mindful of others around.  
  
It had been so long since we had found release in each other's arms, physically expressing our love. It rang like music in my ears, a beautiful melody my beloved himself had composed. As I lay inert in his arms, he whispered sweet words into my ears telling me of his undying love. He murmured of how I was the centre of his universe. Strange, he had never before felt the need to reassure me so. I did not question it, enjoying the sensation of lying in his arms. My only regret is that I had been unable to see his face. In time, I told myself I would. Hopefully. Galadriel had said that the effects of the elisur might be permanent, I prayed to Valar it would not be.  
  
Silver tears began to cascade down my flushed cheek, the thought of never seeing him again was all consuming. I thought I might die of grief if unable to look into his beautiful steel eyes once more. Lips descended upon my face to tenderly to kiss them away. My heart bled. Maybe everything would be ok, it was now my turn to utter the brave words. Aragorn pulled me close, aware of my grief, keen to rid me of it.  
  
It was then I was sure; I was the centre of his universe. With that I drifted into a contented sleep.  
  
A/N: Ahem, well hope that was alright, hopefully more tomorrow. 


	17. Unexpected Turn

A/N: Sorry, a friend's wedding prevented me from getting this up sooner. The groom was pissed and the bride was beautiful. That's that sorted, on with the story. . . . .  
  
An Unexpected Turn  
  
I woke at a most uncharacteristic hour, immediately alarmed at my inability to move. My frown melted into a loving smile as I saw a slender, smooth arm coiled around my waist and a mass of gold flayed over my chest. I was content where I was, but couldn't move if I wanted to. I pressed my face against him and breathed deeply. I loved how he always smelt of flowers. I placed my own arm around my companion and pulled him against me tightly. I would have gone back to sleep if there had not been a somewhat likable movement against my front as the elf woke. His hair brushed against me, even that was erotic, the soft moans eliciting from his lips were enough to drive me wild.  
  
Legolas raised his head and opened his eyes, immediately turning away, hissing with pain. I sat up instantly, taking him with me, but my concern was misplaced.  
  
"Beloved, what is wrong?" Though still covering his face, he was laughing.  
  
"No, Aragorn, it is the light. It's too bright."  
  
I did not realise the significance of this for some time, my worry continued.  
  
"But the lighting in here is --" I could almost have hit my head against the bedpost. And I am supposed to be the heir to Gondor. The light was too bright. He could see the light. He could see it. Perhaps he would recover. Maybe he already had.  
  
I began laughing heartily, suppressed tears of joy and relief poured uncontrollably down my face. I'm sure a tiny part of me cried for Arwen too. I reached out for the stunned creature before me, crushing him against my chest, almost afraid to let go.  
  
"That's wonderful!" I cannot tell you how many times I repeated that tiny phrase while rocking the figure in my arms gently. At last his eyes adjusted to the brightness. He blinked a few times and then looked up. To my delight, a smile appeared across his face as if by magic. He looked hastily around the room, though he had probably seen it before on our last visit, he drank in the sight of it hungrily, cataloguing every detail. Then, as if struck by some wonderful idea, he turned and looked directly at me, his hands came up to hold my cheeks.  
  
"I once again have perfect vision, and am glad to see you are still as beautiful as ever." He leant in and kissed me tenderly, lips brushing together. Eventually passion overruled us and I found myself pressed against the headboard. A most delightful position. Then suddenly he pulled away, running from the bed to the other side of room. My mind immediately backtracked desperately searching for what I could have done wrong. But yet a dazzling smile still graced me.  
  
"Say something!" He said desperately.  
  
"Like what?" I asked; my brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Anything! Just whisper." I was trying the normally patient elf.  
  
It is odd, when you are given such a vast choice, endless possibilities, you simply cannot decide.  
  
Then it came to me, I began to murmur an old elvish folk song. Legolas had once used it to sing me to sleep when my worries threatened to consume me. I sang so softly that no one would be able to make it out from where my lover stood.  
  
That is why my heart caught in my throat when Legolas completed the verse, his melodious voice filling the room and confirming our suspicions. I sent silent thanks to Galadriel before running over to scoop the golden beauty into my arms. He was cured, still a little weak, but cured.  
  
I could not contain myself. The pieces of my world were finally placed back together; I was whole once more. The daunting quest ahead seemed so much easier with an able Legolas at my side, the fellowship now restored. I knew I could never live without him, or cope if he did not want to live. Both distinct possibilities, but Legolas' inner strength had aided that of Galadriel's potions and magic. I was now certain all would be well.  
  
I could not stop kissing at his hair beneath me, this went on for so long he began to giggle and squirm. But I would not give in that easily. I tickled him desperately focusing on his hips where I knew was venerable. Not letting go, I span us around and threw my weight towards the bed. We landed hard upon it, him beneath. I pinned him down as I had the night before, only this time I used my own arms to trap his own above his head. I expertly used my own body to stop him from moving; he was pushed hard against the bed, totally immobile. I bent down to kiss him as something unrecognisable flashed through his eyes.  
  
"Aragorn let me go, please." There was nothing but sincerity in his voice. He repeated himself and I let him go without question. He would not tell me what was wrong, merely sitting up and apologising profusely, speaking of being 'jumpy.'  
  
I could not doubt him, the reason was valid so I did all I could and held him tightly, again rocking automatically.  
  
We both started at a knock of the door, the perpetrator opening the door without delay. I buried myself under the blankets, Legolas standing and wrapping a discarded sheet around him.  
  
I can't say I pleased at the figure that stood in the doorway, but I was surprised.  
  
From here things took an slightly unexpected turn.  
  
A/N: There we go! I'm out tomorrow night, but might be able to get a chapter up. Let's hope so. 


	18. A Wonderful Idea

A/N: When I tried to upload yesterday ff.net was down due to some communication error or something. So this chapter is about two days work. It is huge! Enjoy it.  
  
A Wonderful Idea  
  
I clutched at the sheet around me, desperate to conceal myself. My mind whirling at what had just happened. Aragorn and myself had always had such a free and playful relationship, yet the position I had just been held in was too close for comfort. I was completely unable to move, Aragorn using his own weight against me in order to keep me where I was. Boromir had done just the same. At the time of the incident I had been completely blind and yet images of it race through my mind, I can see it perfectly. The mosses of my clothing and the darkness of Boromir's, his dirty, calloused hands running over my bare chest, fumbling at the remainder of my clothing.  
  
I shuddered grasping tightly at the fabric, it begins to slip and I gather it quickly. Perhaps the intruder will leave soon, but then Aragorn will have the chance to challenge my strange response. I could tell my weak lie had not convinced him, but he had little to question me with. I looked over to him, his eyes burning holes in the figure that stands before him. The other holds his ground after a quick glance over to me, staring back. They seemed locked for a moment, unhappy, surprised to see each other, watching intensely for some sudden moment. Such action does not come and they remain still for some time, I can't help but think I am involved somewhere in this utterly unspoken dispute. I feel the need to break this silence; the weight of it descends upon the room like a shroud. But what could I say? In this situation, I wise Prince of Mirkwood know nothing, I am unashamedly out of my depth. I take advantage and reach for my robe; I slid it on with ease of practiced grace, my movement distracting the other occupants of the room. Aragorn casts a searching gaze at me before turning back to the elf that had just entered to find that elven eyes also rested upon me, somewhat hungrily.  
  
My normally restrained lover raised his voice in order to break the reverie of the intruder.  
  
"Haldir, what brings you to our private rooms?" I almost winced at the careful insertion of the word private.  
  
"I apologise, Estel." It was clear that he was not sincere; his words mere mockery of their true meaning, and was swiftly told not to address the Son of Arathorn by that name. He had the decency not to again.  
  
"Lady Galadriel requires an audience with you both." With his mission complete, Haldir left, but not before looking across at me once more. I swear I heard Aragorn emit a low growl.  
  
I made a point of replacing the strewn sheet back on the bed and placing Aragorn's clothes upon it. He took the hint and promptly dressed, his eyes remaining on the closed door the whole time. I told my beloved I was going to bathe, grabbing a towel I headed for the door, Aragorn speaking just as I was walking through it.  
  
"He wants you." The possible truth that led in the hated words stopped me dead, but my pause was only slight and I was careful not to slam the door.  
  
*************************  
  
I knew how jealous and possessive Aragorn could be, in fact the thought that you belong to someone solely, them not letting others near you is quite arousing. I smiled in spite of myself. The glances that Haldir had bestowed upon me had certainly held more that innocent curiosity, but I was unable to tell what exactly. Surely not everyone could want me like that. I couldn't help myself fearing that Haldir would go the way of Boromir, but that would happen. The ring held no power over him. I took refuge in the fact he too was an elf, a gentle race of great beauty, without doubt incapable of such cruelty.  
  
I bathed quickly and quietly thankful for the peace and the opportunity to cleanse my body of the last few week's events. I aimed to return swiftly, not wanting to leave Aragorn for long in this kind of mood, he would do little more than brood and overanalyse. Also, we needed to get to the Lady.  
  
I was almost there when I heard a noise behind, still walking; I turned my head, a leaf scraped across the cream floor of the corridor behind. I really was getting jumpy. I began to shake my head before I was forced to the ground by something ahead. I had collided with an uncompromising wall of elf, which now also led sprawled across the ground.  
  
Haldir rose quickly, brushing at himself, and then recognising me, extended a hand. I cautiously accepted, only to be pulled up close to him, his face inches from my own. I was unsure if an arm began to wrap around my waist before I pulled away. Making excuses I half ran back to Aragorn, shutting the door heavily behind me. I shrugged off a concerned glance grabbing the man's hand; I near dragged him to Galadriel.  
  
Needless to say she was pleased to see us, me especially. I had been the cause of much anxiety. Aragorn still clutched at my hand, the grip suddenly tightening painfully.  
  
"Aragorn, Legolas, I am sure you have met Haldir."  
  
Her face dropped, her voice falling away. She had evidently sensed Aragorn's hatred and my apprehension. Haldir in turn greeted us with a smile that did not reach his eyes.  
  
Mercifully the Lady quickly sent Haldir away and turned to both of us. Her ability to read our minds negated our need to speak. She would now know everything. I was glad of her rare power; one misplaced enquiry could have revealed my secret to the one who held me so tightly.  
  
Aragorn frowned as the Lady asked to speak to me alone about my condition but left without protest kissing my hand.  
  
She waited for a moment before speaking outright.  
  
"You do not wish to tell him?" A question and a statement.  
  
"It is not necessary."  
  
"Legolas, Boromir tried to --"  
  
"But he did not, showing great strength in overcoming the power of the ring. To tell Aragorn would concern him to no end." Silver tears rolled down my cheek. I had not spoken out loud of this.  
  
"If that is your decision."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Very well Prince, you show great inner strength, but what of your body?"  
  
"My senses have returned, I am well, I owe you my thanks."  
  
"You owe me nothing little one. Merely a promise that you will look after yourself, and your lover."  
  
"I promise you that."  
  
"Then I am satisfied. Your fellows are weary; you will stay in Lothloiren for a few more days. Only continue onwards once you are ready. In fact, an idea has just struck me."  
  
I waited patiently.  
  
"Tonight there will be a great feast to celebrate your good health. Such merriment can only please and aid my people. What say you?"  
  
"A wonderful idea." A smile graced my lips.  
  
"It is settled then, if you will excuse I must make the arrangements."  
  
Despite her reverence the Lady bowed to me before disappearing. I skipped off to tell Aragorn of the good news.  
  
A/N: I finish work tomorrow at 1, so posting should be easy. Let's hope my friends don't have any better ideas. Keep reviewing chaps, it feeds me! 


	19. The Announcement

A/N: No chap yesterday for obvious reasons so today's is big too.  
  
The Announcement  
  
Legolas came to me, his face showing more ease than I seen of late. It pleased me, yet I was unable to comment as he was obviously keen to convey a message.  
  
"Galadriel has had a wonderful idea." I waited patiently. Through his excitement I had to prompt him to continue.  
  
"There will be great feast tonight in order to celebrate my return to good health."  
  
My face lit up, truly a great idea. Such an occasion could only be good for us. Legolas needed to let his hair down and relax. I had not seen him smile freely in so long. Recently he had merely stretched his lips across his teeth in order to appease me and prevent any line of questioning over his condition. Maybe tonight would bring with it some good cheer. Legolas observed me.  
  
"What? Why are you smiling?"  
  
"I merely am pleased."  
  
Legolas gave me a scathing look, blatantly unconvinced.  
  
"Really I am, we should get ourselves ready." I tried to calm him.  
  
"We have hours yet."  
  
I saw where this potentially lewd conversation was going and aided it. "What shall we do then?"  
  
A raised eyebrow was my answer. "I have one idea."  
  
*************************  
  
I could not believe it; we were going to be late. Our many hours had dissolved into minutes. I watched in amazement as Legolas pulled a beautiful silver tunic violently over his head, tying it with a decided lack of care. His midnight blue leggings had already been slid on, his hair falling softly over his face, missing its traditional braids. He looked divine, even edible. I wanted him right there and then, my desire burning anew. A lot of self-restraint was in order if we were to get to the feast at all. My elf of course did not help matters.  
  
As soon as we were both ready I headed for the doorway. Legolas pushed his way beside me, holding my face against his, kissing me passionately, teasing me. He pulled away his face breaking into a childish grin before he sprinted out of the door and down the hall. I laughed and gave chase, pointless really, he was out of my sight in seconds. It is near impossible for a man to catch an elf, harder still if they have a head start. However, this elven beauty wanted to be caught and we entered the clearing hand in hand. A welcome sight for all who beheld us, or that's what I believed.  
  
Legolas was reunited with the rest of the fellowship, I watched as he rushed to greet them. I was still unhappy with Boromir pulling my lover into a tight embrace, but I tried to hide my discomfort; something Legolas did not. He stiffened only placing his hands upon the man when prompted, then the contact was only light. The elf carefully avoided eye contact and moved away to speak to the hobbits as soon as he could, fear etched across his face. I stepped forward to question him and see if he was well, when there was a movement to my left. Galadriel sauntered into view.  
  
After a pleasant if not stifled conversation I was introduced to many elves I knew or cared little about, the one I focused upon stood on the other side of the large, central table. Admirers apparently surrounded him. I had learnt not to let that trouble me; I was surely not the only one to fall victim to Legolas' beauty. He looked as he always did, politely interested in everything and everyone but still moved too quickly from elf to elf to be genuinely concerned. The people he spoke with for some time where members of the fellowship, I saw Merry's wild hand gestures describing my near fall, and Pippin's real take on how many orcs had actually attacked us during our last battle. Considerately Legolas mocked surprise when told how many the pair had really taken on and slaughtered with the greatest of ease.  
  
Not to be caught out I quickly returned my focus to the conversation I was party to, Galadriel describing the events of the last few weeks to some enthralled elven companions, I nodded and murmured when appropriate.  
  
I was understandably relived when horns sounded the commencement of dinner. I swiftly took a seat next to the Prince of Mirkwood; we were then rapidly flanked by hobbits. Galadriel sat directly opposite provided welcome respite. In a flash of white the table was filled with all foods imaginable, each platter looking as delicious as the last. A gasp sounded the length of the huge table. Hunger took over and we all began to devour ravenously, I was pleased to see Legolas eat a admirable amount.  
  
The free flowing wine improved conversation no end but also made me forget to Boromir. I myself was keeping pace with the one beside me on my third glass. After a number of questionable speeches there began the highlight of my evening. The dancing.  
  
Needing a immediate infection of courage I polished off a fourth glass of ruby wine before grabbing Legolas and pulling him into my arms.  
  
The table was cleared away with admirable speed. Legolas and I danced for seemingly hours, his graceful feet skipping over the dried leaves without making a sound. He seemed freer than he had for a long time, throwing his head in laughter as I spoke candidly of the dancing ability of hobbits. A delightful sight, I found myself wishing the night would go on forever. I couldn't hide my disappointment as it was announced that the evening would end with another speech, I was surprised to find the speaker was Galadriel herself.  
  
She spoke of this magical night and the guests of honour, before amazingly listing the fellowship. I blushed amongst the applause as did my fellows. She went on to describe our bravery and our formidable mission. Mentioning Legolas' ailment, finally bringing all present up to date. Her final words would be imprinted in my mind forever.  
  
"That is when they arrived in Lothlorien where I was able, even honoured to aid Legolas and restore him to health. This feast is a celebration of his recovery. Sadly the group of eight will leave us to go on in a day or two. . . "  
  
She was interrupted by a series of sighs and groans.  
  
". . . That is of course after Aragorn and Legolas have wed."  
  
A/N: This is getting crazy. Maybe more tomorrow, but Saturday is more likely. Keep reviewing. 


	20. A Good Cause To Cry

A/N: The reason for the whole lack of updates is not only my shock at having to take down the story and lose all 120 reviews, but also, where I planned to go next had a certain NC-17 ring to it, so I had to rethink. Oh yeah, and PepperVL, where (if anywhere) do you post your RPS stories?? I have heard good things and would love to read some. I love RPS. Anyway, enough of this rambling.  
  
A Good Cause to Cry  
  
I had to restrain myself from grinning from ear to ear; the Lady of the Woods had done me proud. I turned towards Aragorn and quickly slipped on a similar mask of shock and confusion when he turned to face me.  
  
We were suddenly surrounded, the sound of cheers was deafening, I could barely register I was being spoken to. Well-wishers shocked, but swift to gather themselves clawed at my hands in an attempt to shake them and others even pulled at my tunic. I looked over with a secret smile to Aragorn who was coping less well than I with his new hoard of screaming fans. He was almost lost amongst them and I had to strain to keep my eye on him. I was being ruthlessly jostled, a hand tapping my shoulder I peered behind just to be swallowed and almost knocked down by a unforgiving wall of dwarf as Gimli crushed me with a bear hug. He was close to lifting me from the ground when I finally persuaded him breathlessly to let me go. I was brushing myself off; revelling in the excitement around when from behind the Son of Gloin came the hobbits, fresh from congratulating a rather bewildered Aragorn. They used their combined force to subdue me, providing their thoughts on Galadriel's shocking revelation. The only member of the fellowship not to approach was Boromir, I caught a slight glimpse of him using a nearby tree to support himself conspicuous in the way he avoided the impromptu celebration. I pulled my eyes away from him bitterly.  
  
Unfortunately I had been led away from the main crowd of elves, the hobbits and Gimli obviously keen to talk to me. Exactly what I didn't want. I was rapidly faced with a barrage of quick fire questions.  
  
"When did you decide to get married?"  
  
"Can two men get married?"  
  
"Do you have the rings?"  
  
"Who proposed, was it romantic?"  
  
It was then they finally noticed my carefully schooled features, which I hoped for the love of Valar conveyed confusion. Frodo pushed his way to the front of the firing squad I faced.  
  
"Did you know anything about this Legolas?" His eyes were wide, almost fearing my answer.  
  
I subtly looked over to my lover, watching how he battled similar questioning. I adopted his approach, carefully avoiding actually answering any questions. I made noises, murmured, feigned a lack of any decision or conviction. I was aided by many interruptions from fellow elves. Another wayward glimpse of my lover and his face told me he wanted to know what was going on and now. The time was now. If I did not move quickly I would regret this for the rest of my life. I excused myself and slid away, hoping I would become lost in the crowd. I made my way to the podium on which the Lady had just stood; I slipped behind it and jumped upwards into the canopy where she led waiting. I looked down once more to check on my beloved and guilt washed over me as I found him searching desperately for me.  
  
"A fit of conscience, little Greenleaf?" Her eyes remained closed, she appeared as if she were in a trance of some kind.  
  
"This causes him much distress."  
  
"Was this not your idea?"  
  
"Nay, it was a solution you suggested."  
  
Her eyebrow rose. "Indeed it was, but only at your agreement."  
  
"True, but I am unsure that it has even worked --"  
  
"Patience is a virtue little one. Aragorn guards his heart and mind closely. We shall never know if we have succeeded if we remain here. Follow me."  
  
I did so with speed and without question, though concerned at how far we wandered. My distress diminished as I felt familiar stone steps beneath me. We stood at Galadriel's mirror.  
  
"The mirror not only has the power to show what has been and what will be, but it also watches over Lothloiren much like the Great Eye watches over Middle Earth." I remained silent as she filled a silver jug with water.  
  
"Let us hark back to where Aragorn lies Legolas." She began pouring the water into the stone basin. "He currently converses with the fellowship."  
  
*************************  
  
"You had no idea???"  
  
"No, Legolas and I have never spoken of marriage. He seemed as shocked as I was."  
  
"What could Galadriel mean?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"Now all these people think you are getting married. Are you sure Galadriel didn't just get the wrong idea?"  
  
"How could she Gimli?"  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"If I knew that, this conversation would be marginally easier."  
  
"Alright, we're only trying to help. Are you going to marry him?"  
  
"I'm not sure, this is all such a big surprise."  
  
"Do you want to marry him?"  
  
A long, pregnant pause.  
  
"Yes, more than anything, I love him with all my heart. But his face. . . .I . . ."  
  
*************************  
  
Having heard enough, and not wanting to invade his privacy anymore, I reached in and disturbed the water, his face disappearing amidst a swirl of ripples.  
  
"You were wrong, Legolas. He returns your feelings just as vehemently. It too is his will for you to marry."  
  
I held my breath, still disbelieving, knowing what she would ask of me next.  
  
"Come, it is time."  
  
*************************  
  
I took my place on the podium just as Galadriel had. Only this time hush came a lot sooner. All waited with baited breath, Aragorn most of all.  
  
"I first would like to apologise for the chaos and confusion that has been caused. I know that Galadriel's announcement came as a shock to many. But I assure you it is all in a good cause. Now I have your attention and all that I need I would like to set things straight and do this properly."  
  
I cleared my throat, a whisper of a smile appearing on Galadriel's lips.  
  
"Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor, would you marry me?"  
  
The silence that had occurred became all the more silent. Every face turned towards the man in black.  
  
Who, with damp eyes and a wondrous smile merely nodded.  
  
Then, for the first time in my life, I had a good cause to cry.  
  
A/N: Apologies again for the lack of updates, but normal service is now resumed. Reviews now are more important than ever, so keep them coming! 


	21. Magical Night

A/N: This chap is quite short due to massive life issues, my friend needs me at the moment. To the reviewer who said the last one was too short, sorry, this one is shorter still, and the last was one of the longest in the story! The PepperVL RPS stories are archived under Vanessa at Beyond The Fellowship, (www.tandq.com/LOTR) great stories and great site. Go Read. She also posts to the related yahoo group. If you would like more info email me or PVL herself at Peppervl@juno.com.  
  
Magical Night  
  
The smile that spread across his face when I nodded my consent was the greatest I had seen in some time. It reached his dark eyes and they sparkled in sheer delight. Showing elven prowess I should have been used to by now he leapt from the raised platform and was virtually upon me in seconds I drew him into me his head buried at my shoulder, my tunic growing damp with tears of joy. He raised his head and smiled, I nibbled at his lip and he opened his mouth to allow me entrance. Ashamed by our audience we kissed for what seemed like an eternity. I giggled into his mouth at the huge cheer that rose when our lips met, you would have thought we had just got married. Suddenly another nervous, excited hush descended and we reluctantly parted to see what had occurred.  
  
Galadriel had once more taken the podium, intent on speaking.  
  
"The surprises I'm afraid do end there my friends. Legolas and myself carefully orchestrated the last, but I too am capable of my own collusion. In order for the quest to destroy the ring to continue without unnecessary delay, the ceremony must take place as soon as tomorrow, such an event cannot occur without esteemed guests."  
  
At that point the Lady turned and gazed intently into the foliage behind. From the green emerged two distinct large figures, both walked with dignity and great authority. Some elves around where obviously ahead in their thinking and gasped at the new arrivals. Then there was a flash of golden hair, the exact shade of the elf I held in my arms. The other figure was darker, marginally taller. Legolas and I edged slowly forward in order to work out who approached. Some elves further forward than us had began to bow and nod their heads, even Galadriel had stepped back respectfully to a more submissive position. Then their faces became clear.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil stood impassive looking down on the proceedings with a silent, unquestioned authority. I immediately looked to Elrond, now realising it was stupid to think he would not attend. He was like a father to me, but he was a father to Arwen, the woman I had cast aside so I could marry the elf at my side. To my relief, Elrond's stern face melted into a wondrous smile matching that of Thranduil's.  
  
Legolas and I rushed forward to embrace our respective parents, Thranduil letting out a deep laugh at Legolas' shock. After a moment I pulled back still amazed but my questions were silenced both by Elrond and also a continuation of Galadriel's speech.  
  
"This glorious and eventful evening has now come to an end. Preparation must begin for tomorrow and much work is to be done. Let us retire. I bid you all a good night."  
  
With that we retreated to the treetops, keen for rest. I too was keen for a little something else. Legolas smiled wildly as if reading my mind. I don't think I have ever climbed so fast in my life.  
  
*************************  
  
As I woke the next morning Anor generously cast it's golden light down onto the woods of the same name. Birdsong resonated through my ears and the day seemed pleasantly warm. A lovely way to wake. I sleepily rolled over reaching out with my hand, which fell to wood with a solid 'thunk'. I smiled to myself. Normally I would be worried, but with the excitement of the forthcoming day, I had doubted Legolas' ability to remain asleep for very long. He was always so alive and keen to be in the thick of the action, never interfering but always involved. I quickly dressed and made my way down to the ground, landing with a satisfying crunch. Straightening out my shirt I headed to the main clearing with had been the venue of last night's party. When I arrived it seemed I was the last to wake. It was a hive of activity. Elves pacing about flustered from left to right, though little had been changed and they appeared to be doing very little. Many were adopting wild hand gestures and indicating high into surrounding trees. I grinned, elves had always been big thinkers, but it appeared that very little was underway here. Would everything be ready? I swallowed my brief moment of concern, having every faith in the elves. I wanted everything to be perfect.  
  
Then I spotted him, oddly in animated conversation with Elrond, who was nodding and indicating with large gestures like many other of the elves. Thranduil stood at his side, arms crossed tightly at his chest, apparently overseeing the seemingly invisible operation with a certain air of majesty. I stepped over to say good morning to my beloved.  
  
He somewhat excitedly told me that the ceremony would take place at six, seven hours from now.  
  
Despite this large amount of time, it wasn't long before we were dragged away separately to get ready for this magical night.  
  
A/N: Keep reviewing for the love of God! Hopefully more within the next week. 


	22. Under The Setting Sun

A/N: Apologies, but here is the somewhat late chapter, it's worth it I promise. Persons such as Legolas' Sweetie and PepperVL need not worry; I will keep going even if I am hit by truck tomorrow. Let's hope I live because it'll be much easier to write that way. Both mentioned above are great writers you know, I thoroughly recommend their work. If you can't find it, email me.  
  
Under The Setting Sun  
  
If this wedding were conventional, I would no doubt be the bride. The sight of me under duress fussing with my hair (under the supervision of many elves all attempting to look busy without actually doing anything) would have made my regal father pale. It is true my mutterings would have sounded exceptionally feminine to anyone who stood outside. It was all the more irritating then when after over 45 minutes of careful deliberation it was decided by the powers that be, my golden hair would be left down, untouched. My patience was swiftly running out, this was my day, not that of those who minced around me.  
  
Aragorn may have found out of this day's proceedings yesterday, but it is something I have considered for many months. The vision of us kissing in the sunset was one I had seen every time I entered the dream world for quite some time. And now, the control of the event was being taken out of my hands. However, I had stuck firm on we would wear. I smiled to myself; this would all still be a surprise to him.  
  
I looked out upon Anor, setting steadfast in the sky. It would not be long I had to dress. I curtly shooed my attendants out of the room, they left only after a promise they could return soon. It was my belief they all stood directly outside the room listening intently over the short time it took me change. Where had such eagerness come from?  
  
I pulled my outfit into the bed; it was white, fitting I suppose. A wise choice. The trousers were of the softest material, one I could not identify. I ran it through my fingers and then pulled them on. They were tight, hugging my body, I couldn't help but run my hands up and down the lower half of my body in admiration, they were certainly flattering. My thoughts at this point enough to make myself blush, I quickly snatched at my shirt. It was silk, undeniable, also of the purest snow white. I pulled it on slowly aware of the crowd waiting at the door tugging them into trousers loosely, tying the top fastenings limply, not completely, leaving a tantalising portion of my chest on show. My feet remained bare as I crept without sound to the door.  
  
I thanked Valar for elven grace as I opened the door, without it, three pretentious, well-groomed elves would have crashed unceremoniously to the floor, in I suspect, a large heap. As it happens, the event was disguised as a rare and unfortunate stumble of untraceable origin. Had I not predicted the happening to some degree, I would have been completely unable to suppress a giggle, even now I had difficulty.  
  
One of the elves stood nervously at the back, shuffling, carrying and almost crushing I might add, a large amount of white lilies. I gazed upon them with awe, amazed at their beauty, but sad they had been picked.  
  
I was instructed to sit on the bed and attacked by a swarm of hairbrushes, after which the lilies were placed on my head, and tangled through it, making an incomplete halo. I was given one last severe brushing down and Haldir arrived.  
  
He looked me up and down and remarked in a non-committal fashion upon my attire, however, badly disguised lust was clear in his face, so much so, that one flustered elf stood protectively in front of me to block his view. At that I felt a warm rush of affection for the group of attendants. Despite my irritation they had been a great help, I made a point of loudly thanking them. They responded with glittering smiles and respectful nods, ushering me out, making sure one of them was always stood between Haldir and myself.  
  
Nothing could have prepared me for the sight I beheld once I reached the clearing. Tables and seats lined the place, up in the trees and on the ground. A huge platform had been erected in the central tree. Each piece of wooden furniture was adorned with white ribbons. Every tree had a strings of lilies coiling all the way up it's trunk and through it's branches. That was not what struck me first. It appeared to be snowing. Then I saw every tree was filled with, and raining the softest white blossom, regardless of it's species. It had already coated the ground.  
  
Despite Haldir's complaints, the other groom had not yet arrived and Galadriel stood with our fathers centrally, her dress also white but it sparkled in the dim golden light. I heard breath catch as I walked to her as many laid their first eyes upon me. I hoped I looked as good as they made out. I was led with the others up to the platform, Galadriel smiling kindly. From this vantage point I could make out many guests, the fellowship, Rumil, the twins and many other revered faces, Celeborn looked on.  
  
We waited for a few minutes before he swept into sight. Adorned entirely in midnight blue, a satin suit of my choosing, he looked utterly divine, receiving the same reception as I had. A steadying hand on my shoulder kept me upright as he ascended to join us, a hush descending upon the good- natured gathering.  
  
Almost immediately, Galadriel stepped back to join her husband and we were turned to face each other. Galadriel began to recite the soft elvish vows.  
  
You must love as one  
  
Look not to the past,  
  
What is done is done.  
  
You must start anew  
  
Like the new day,  
  
As the morning dew.  
  
You must forget all  
  
Resist temptation,  
  
And the carnal call.  
  
You must see only him  
  
Your beloved other,  
  
Until all light grows dim.  
  
"Legolas do you agree?"  
  
"I do." The words the hardest yet easiest ones I have ever had to say.  
  
"Aragorn do you?"  
  
Silence, I was unable to look upon his face, I heard gasps from the crowd. As I looked back up to him, tears streamed his face.  
  
"I do."  
  
A cheer resounded far into the forest.  
  
"Very well."  
  
As we look upon the setting sun  
  
We celebrate your union,  
  
YOU ARE AS ONE.  
  
With that, Aragorn pulled me into his arms and we kissed tentatively as Anor cast it's last light down upon us.  
  
A/N: Oh. My. God. I would love your thoughts upon this chapter; I poured my heart and soul into it. If I can get more up tomorrow I will. Really. 


	23. He's Back

A/N: Ok, not too bad, it's only a days since I last updated, pretty good huh?  
  
He's Back  
  
The whole day had been a blur, despite the fact I was one of the two main points of focus, everything seemed to happen around me. I, myself, did very little, my chief duty merely sitting on the edge of a bed, having others fuss around and over me. It was actually quite pleasant to be the centre of attention; it is rare anyone frets over me so. My garments were brought in with worrying haste, Anor setting fast in the sky. The time approached, my elven companions all the more anxious. Legolas' choice of outfit was perfect, though a little hugging in strategic places. The satin felt smooth and soft against my bare skin, sliding over it as I moved.  
  
I was just pondering over what my groom would wear when I was near dragged out the door. Someone had evidently spread the vicious rumour we were late. The whole building was in uproar. I, a tad calmer than my accompaniers (though now I believe I was in shock) refused steadfastly to run, determined my entrance should be one of serenity and grace.  
  
No amount of self-enforced calm could have prepared me for the sight of the clearing or my beloved waiting patiently, yet nervously for me on the raised centre platform. I smiled at how he paced, I would probably do the same if I were allowed to do so. However, I was blessed with a fleeting moment to look closer at him.  
  
His hair flowed like liquid gold down his back, shining in the failing light. He wore no jacket, but a white shirt hung loosely over him, tucked into form fitting trousers. My eyes lingered over the ties of the shirt; he had not tied them completely. Deliberate? I had little time to decide, but licked my lips at the tiny piece of perfect chest that showed. He looked like an angel, a celestial being that had fallen from heaven into my arms. Completely infallible, and absolutely faultless. He smiled after seeing me, and my strong legs swayed in a desperate attempt to keep me standing.  
  
I was led courteously, but determinedly up the stairs by Haldir who had arrived with Legolas. Strange, he did not seem to exhibit the joy that most others seemed to. I stepped, sure footed onto the wooden platform where I was all too swiftly married, the only pause occurring when I was asked to consent. The hesitation was certainly not through any lack of surety. I had intended to agree without thought, yet I was suddenly hit with the magnitude of the situation. I was marrying the man I loved. We would be joined as one. Forever.  
  
I looked down at the expectant faces, hundreds of them, all familiar. Friends, family, acquaintances, all of them wishing us the very best and happy for me. As I looked back to my husband-to-be, he dropped his head. I could not believe my luck. Even my foster father, the father of my previously betrothed had accepted my love and wished me happiness. I was crying now, completely unashamed. When Legolas looked up again, I could see to my horror he thought I was having second thoughts. I answered quickly, cramming as much love and conviction as I could into those two tiny words.  
  
The kiss was an explosion, both tenderness and passion. The pent up love poured into our actions, we were now official, accepted, right. We needed to hide from no-one.  
  
Our passion lasted long into the night as we retired not long after the start of the next day, our first day as a married couple. I laid Legolas down upon the bed, taking my time undressing him and devouring his still form. He, I fear, had other ideas. Batting my hands away he pulled me onto him, smothering my mouth with his. In one swift motion, he flipped us, now pinning me between his thighs. He leant over, whispering seductively into my ear.  
  
"You are too much of a tease my love, I shall have to take what I want from you."  
  
With that, my face broke into a broad smile.  
  
In fact, I was still wearing that smile nine hours later that morning.  
  
*************************  
  
I shouldn't really have been so happy, we were preparing horses to press on deep into Mordor to destroy the ring responsible for all evil in Middle Earth. A great and dangerous task, the fate of Middle Earth in our hands. Though I cannot lie, with the thought of Legolas back by my side, back to health, now my partner, I felt all the more stronger, the burden a little less heavy.  
  
Seeing him back in tunic and leggings, daggers sheathed and bow and quiver on his back, was both a delightful and terrifying sight. He was back to health, but would now risk his life once more with the rest of us, again facing the dangers that had almost killed him.  
  
He seemed to sense my fear and with a reassuring wink and smile he pulled Frodo onto his horse with him, tickling the protesting figure. He grabbed the reins and with a commanding cry, his horse charged off onto the forest. Gimli looked over to me from his horse with Boromir and grinned.  
  
"He's back." And with that the horse galloped on to catch the elf.  
  
I waited a moment before following.  
  
"Yes, he truly is."  
  
A/N: I thought the pair deserved a couple nice endings before it's back to all the cliff hanger stuff. As book readers will know, they have a big battle before them. I'm still wondering whether I will actually kill Boromir or not. Please keep reviewing - it keeps me going. 


	24. Wishes, Prayers and Hope

A/N: Woah, long delay, through I don't really feel that bad. I read the work of AnnaBella today, really top notch, I beg you to continue your story (Mask Of Love), and thanks for putting me on your favourites. The same message goes out to Soar (Alliances of the Heart) and AJ Matthews (Falling Tear, RTF, RTW) - my top two LOTR authors. Congrats to Vanessa for finishing Affirmation, the greatest RPS story I have had read. You go girl! Also to Vuaryn and Vanessa, this chap is a lot longer than the last.  
  
Wishes, Prayers and Hope  
  
Childish excitement whirled through my mind. The phrase 'I'm married' raced constantly repeated through my mind. I still couldn't believe it. I had married my true love. This coupled with my renewed feeling of health and the wind blowing through my hair was enough to make me feel wonderful. I still gazed back now and again to mull over the Aragorn's beautiful face and marvel at how he balanced three squirming hobbits on the horse in front of him. He met my gaze, a look of amused defeat on his face; I couldn't help but giggle. I turned back quickly, I had Frodo to watch over and at the front of our group I had a responsibility to keep a look out. Frodo had noticed my distraction and was shaking his head. I ruffled his hair before speeding up slightly.  
  
Soon horses would have to be swapped for boats, I looked forward to passing the great stone figures of the old kings, Aragorn's ancestors. As I pulled young Frodo from the steed, an unwelcome feeling of unease washed over me, eyes were definitely upon us over on the other shore. I swallowed my fear with a smile and gestured to the hobbit to pack his things together.  
  
Boats led waiting at the shore, Galadriel had kindly prepared them for us. Beautiful carved wooden vessels; it seemed almost a shame to use them. Now, at last the others had caught up with us and were selecting boats pushing them out onto the expanse of water. Aragorn wound a reassuring arm around my waist before climbing aboard a boat with the ringbearer. The tension I had felt before was rebuilding in me once again, Gimli even noticed my troubled expression. I dismissed his concerned by offering to row, grabbing the oar and moving off before he even had chance to answer.  
  
The journey upstream was a calm one, I saw Aragorn gesturing to Frodo as the stone giants approached, he raised his head with a look of wonder that parodied Gimli's. I still felt too unsure to appreciate the sight, but cast my eyes over them.  
  
We reached the shore and opted to rest. It was certainly welcome though I refused to show weakness and ask for it. I took this opportunity to tell my love how I felt. He looked over me concerned but did not heed my warnings in the way I had hoped. Our chance of a faintly intimate moment dashed by an enquiry of Frodo's whereabouts. My stomach lurched when I saw that Boromir was missing too. I was reminded of my last lone moments in the forest with him. Surely the little hobbit was safe. Surely. There was not even half the conviction in my mind there needed to be. I marched off into the trees purposely, leaving the heir to Gondor behind. He called after me, but I lost him and the sound of his voice by dancing through the trees, following ill-disguised human tracks on the ground. It was not long before I heard voices, though it took me a long time to trace their location. Suddenly there were shouts. Boromir.  
  
I listened, as he called to the ringbearer, desperate, ashamed. The type of cry I would ran from, I thought, so I turned my ear to the opposite direction. A rustling of leaves rewarded me. I followed the sound to a set of ruins, high upon a hilltop, where the halfling reappeared. I jumped down.  
  
The childlike figure backed away, clutching the ring to his chest.  
  
"You have no reason to fear me, Frodo."  
  
"He tried to take it from me."  
  
"I am not he."  
  
"Can you resist it?"  
  
At this point he shakily offered the ring to me.  
  
I knelt in front of him, and reached out.  
  
To my own relief, I closed his fingers around the tiny object.  
  
"I would have gone with you to the very end little one."  
  
"I know."  
  
At that moment, my fears manifested themselves in physical form.  
  
"Orcs." They were close; I drew my short sword.  
  
"Go Frodo! Run to the shore and don't look back. Go!"  
  
After a tiny hesitation he sprinted off to his destiny as I turned to face mine.  
  
They came from every direction, orcs as far as the eye could see. Soon Aragorn was at my side, wielding Anduril with fatal grace. His distraction allowed me to use my bow and I began to pick off the foul creatures before they even reached our vantage point.  
  
We were winning. We were beating the odds. We were going to be fine. Then the horn of Gondor rang out through the trees. Boromir. I run downhill, following the echo of the sound.  
  
I was half way down before I saw the first arrow pierce Boromir's body.  
  
I was mere feet away when I saw the second.  
  
I was set upon by a stray orc as the evil creature notched it's third.  
  
I was battling for survival as the orcs reached down for Merry and Pippin.  
  
And I was furious when the uruk-hai stopped to finish his work, which was lying prone on the ground.  
  
Aragorn appeared from nowhere, diving upon the beast. I gave chase to those who carried the hobbits.  
  
I ran for what seemed hours before I caught them, though it could not have been that long. I battled hard, few were left, those who were impaired by injuries or heavy burdens. As I fought, I wished for Aragorn, prayed for Boromir, and hoped for the other hobbits. By this time, red and black blood was smeared across my face, spears, trees and branches had torn at my delicate clothing. I limped slightly from my exertion and I was exhausted from the lack of rest. It was no surprise that I did not see one last blow coming and I was knocked to the ground as a blunt ended spear was whipped across my face. I winced, that going to bruise quite spectacularly, I was lucky to escape without a concussion. I jumped my feet and again to fight once more.  
  
As I ran my sword through the last offending creature, I vowed to myself, that although I had seen the fellowship break, I would see not it fall, or fail.  
  
I was suddenly attacked by Merry and Pippin who sung my praises and thanked me for their rescue. I was delighted to see them safe. I checked them quickly for injuries and stood.  
  
"We must return to the rest of the fellowship." I stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Right, ok Legolas. Which way?"  
  
"To be quite honest Merridoc, I have no idea."  
  
A/N: Oh crumbs! The story is winding down a bit now. Chapter 30 will be the last, but the is a little more action on the way. Stay tuned and keep reviewing. 


	25. A Divided Duty

A/N: Oh my god. An update. Yes. Apologies to both those who mourned my death, and those who plotted my death. My life has just been crazy at the mo. I swear, the truck that hit me was huge. A big thanks to all reviewers especially Vanessa. To Lily, congrats on your graduation, should be done by then. I hope.. on with the goodies.  
  
A Divided Duty  
  
I had failed him. It was my first and only clear thought. I had failed a brave man of Gondor, the throne I was soon to claim. As he took his last breath, I kissed him before closing his eyes. His last words, though a whisper I had heard clearly, and I was determined this man would be honoured in his home city.  
  
I would have sunk deeper into my reverie were it not for the cries of Gimli. He came running over the hill, he cast a look over the fallen man, grief swept across his features. But his concern lay elsewhere.  
  
"Where is the elf?"  
  
I still stared blankly down at the still figure. I have a feeling the dwarf repeated himself a number of times. With a chilling intelligence, he rephrased his last demand.  
  
"Where is your husband?"  
  
Now that did get my attention, I could not fail to respond. Strange, though Gimli had already highlighted Legolas' absence, I still stood, searching desperately with my eyes. I was still surprised and horrified not to see him.  
  
From now on my duty was divided, I owed it to Boromir, to see he was dealt with respectfully, to give him a ritual goodbye, yet my spouse needed me. The decision should have been a hard one, but I made it quickly.  
  
All the orcs were dead, and my lover was a more than competent warrior, plus a wood elf wandering a forest should not feel very endangered. I feared too for the hobbits, Sam and Frodo had to face the evils of Mordor alone. They were capable, but I worried deep down in my heart. The fate of the other hobbits was unsure; I had lost sight of them, and hoped they were with Legolas. Wherever he was.  
  
I motioned to Gimli to aid me; he saw my grit determination and did so without question. We shifted Boromir into a boat, removing arrows and as much blood as we could. I placed his faithful sword as his chest it had served him well. Silently, we pushed the boat out into the water. I watched it edge closer to the falls, but then travel safely over it, remaining upright and intact. I smiled at the marvel of elven craftsmanship.  
  
Legolas still had not returned as I hoped he would, I considered what may be preventing him, taken, injured? I refused to accept each grim option, banishing them to the utmost corners of my mind. Surely he could not be lost, the idea seemed ludicrous. Yet I clung to it.  
  
The dwarf and I went back into the trees, calling as we went. We came back to when Boromir had fallen into shadow. I thanked whatever lords watched over us; that orcs cared little over the tracks they left.  
  
Deep scars lay in the mud, evil feet mocking the delicate ground it clambered ungracefully over with no consideration. Some of these marks ran deeper than others, rainwater and blood filling the cracks as if Middle Earth herself had been wounded. These deep tracks suggested that the orcs who made them were burdened with something not overly heavy, yet difficult to carry. The tread was uneven, unsure clawed feet had slipped at times. A burden that was difficult to carry; or a burden that made itself difficult to carry. These creatures undoubtedly had carried off the hobbits. Legolas would have given chase without a second thought, suddenly the bile rose in my throat, as the possibilities I had discarded earlier at the stream became that bit more realistic.  
  
Gimli went to race on ahead, I stopped him with a strangled cry. Currently, these mangled tracks were all I had of Legolas; I would not have them lost amongst the hurried path of a dwarf.  
  
"Tread carefully, walk on the sides, on the grass." I growled a command and led the way.  
  
With our careful tracking of the winding tracks, our pace was frustratingly slow. My thoughts wandered from the hobbits and Legolas, to Sam and Frodo, and to Boromir. My mind so cluttered my feet and senses worked calmly on autopilot. It was only when Gimli made a broad gesture that I raised my head.  
  
"Someone has fought here." A reasonable assumption. The tracks culminated in a garbled, chaotic mess. The bodies of near a dozen orc lay strewn without thought on the ground. All died through a wound from a sword. I wandered over to the central tree where something caught my eye. It glittered in the mud, I picked up the brooch, and stowed it away. My heart missed a beat as I saw the trunk of the mighty tree was tarnished by a small red streak. It shone faintly silver. Elvish blood. I heard a loud thud from behind.  
  
"We will never be able to track them now."  
  
For the first time I looked around to see that there were no tracks leading off in any direction. It was possible that Legolas had carried the hobbits, but surely he would have enough thought to leave some sign of his passing.  
  
I watched as Gimli futilely paced. "They did not go left." He paced more. "They did not go right." He turned. "They did not go back." At that moment something made me turn back to the tree.  
  
The bark was damaged at regular intervals.  
  
"They went up." With that I followed suit and climbed with less grace up to the higher branches. From here Legolas, could see out over the forest, and get his bearings. He would no doubt return to the rest of the fellowship, back at the river. From here I could see it and searched for the next tree Legolas would have jumped to. There was an obvious choice, directly ahead, at a distance that Legolas could have jumped alone. But now he likely carried hobbits. I chose a closer tree, slightly to the left and leaped.  
  
I made it, much to my relief. Then something amazing happened. I thought perhaps I was going mad.  
  
Then it happened again.  
  
I thought I should ask just to be on the safe side, so I shouted down to my companion.  
  
"Gimli, did this tree just move?"  
  
A/N: Cliffhangers are back! Should be able to update on Tuesday. Merry Christmas to all readers and reviewers. 


	26. The Turn Of The Tide

A/N: My, the reason for lateness being the fact I am a AOL user (or loser) and the site is currently near impossible to access. I may get friends to post if this happens again in future That and life. But on we go, thanks to reviewers, I may reach 100 again by the time I am done, 10 each chapter. It can be done. I hope.  
  
The Turn Of The Tide  
  
"My love, as kind as Treebeard is, he cannot stand being tickled. Please come down before you fall."  
  
I was careful enough to add as much humour as my thumping head would allow, my words tarnished by a somewhat justified feeling of superiority. The hobbits giggled close behind. At my side, innocent well-trodden ground was being beaten harshly by the hard fall of clumsy dwarven feet. I turned my head slightly to encounter a moving wall of Gimli, grateful for my safety. Affection for the oaf tugged at my heart.  
  
"Legolas!" I could have sworn I would have been hugged if the dwarf had not caught himself. He straightened his beard, cleared his throat and added, "It is good to see you well." At this slightly inaccurate comment I indignantly straightened myself and squared up to him fully. He gasped, a look of shock masking his features.  
  
Thanks to that rogue orcish spear, the right side of my marred face had developed into a dark angry haze of purples, my healing ability speeding up the bruising. Blood trickled lazily down my cheek from a small forked gash on my head, swelling making the injury appear worse than it was.  
  
As we had spoke, the giant Treebeard had gently placed my squirming spouse on the ground, I saw his pace pick up with a vengeance as I turned to Gimli and into his view. The dwarf stepped aside knowingly as the man reached us. I tried to soften the blow.  
  
"It does not pain me much, the kind ents have already tended to it." By now he had placed his hand tenderly under my chin and lifted it gently, looking at me intently.  
  
"It still bleeds." He murmured softly, pressing his lips against the cheek.  
  
"Head wounds often do, Aragorn." Cheeky, but worth it for the rare smile that broke out on his face.  
  
I took a quiet look around before asking the inevitable, heavy, one-worded question.  
  
"Boromir?" The drop of Gimli's shaggy head was enough to tell me. Aragorn grasped my hand.  
  
"He passed, there was - " I pressed a finger to his lips before he could continue. He sought to comfort me and praise my efforts to save him. But a perverse sense of relief that a former tormentor had gone polluted my grief, but I felt more so that the troubled man now lay in peace, free from the trappings of the ring. Moreover, he had died a hero's death and would forever be remembered as such. A small sound behind drew my attention back to the present. I stooped to gather the hobbits, whispering platitudes before bowing my head in an elven blessing.  
  
Aragorn sighed deeply and turned away, my brow furrowed I rose from my position as he turned his back from me. Winking at the confused halflings, I hurried over with elven silence to the dark stricken man before spinning him round forcefully and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
I attempted not to laugh as I heard Gimli cough significantly and slide into the view of the hobbits, blocking their line of sight. Even Treebeard edged away with as much subtlety as a forty-foot tree could possess.  
  
We kissed for what seemed like hours, this was one of the significant moments of the quest. It stood alongside Boromir's death and the division of the fellowship as one of the moments that could make or break us as the saviours of Middle Earth. I sought to unite our leader once again with those he led, to remind him of the good in the world we fought for, and less of the evil we fought against.  
  
My lust was apparently extremely infectious, as Aragorn's hands tangled and twisted through my long golden hair, pressing me closer ensuring I was never to get away. Not now, not ever.  
  
Through a misplaced hand I became acutely aware of Aragorn's flushed and tightly wound state and our ever-growing audience. I reluctantly pulled away, but not before he pulled his lips to my ear.  
  
"Later." I stifled a moan at the promise that ensnared the word, hauled at my tunic and turned back to face the dwarf, once more the proud prince.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak of what came next when something caught my attention amidst the trees.  
  
A flash of brilliant white. My immediate assumption was Saruman, my hands flying to the bow upon my back. Then I noticed the absence of the malevolent air of evil that always threatened to poison the atmosphere when the istari stalked close by. My hands fell to my side. I advanced forward, and spoke clearly and proudly.  
  
"Come, white wizard, step forward and show yourself."  
  
At these words, Anduril was drawn, Gimli's axe raised. I briefly remember Aragorn screaming desperately for me to ready my weapon to defend myself.  
  
But I didn't.  
  
I waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
Even the wistful trees held their breath, all eyes upon me, mine upon the unforgiving forest.  
  
Then a ray of light blinded us, Aragorn dropping his sword as if it burnt, Gimli's axe flying from his clutches.  
  
I stood stock still as a figure appeared from the trees, white robe and long white hair. For a moment I feared I had been wrong, but I refused to show doubt. Then from behind the staff came a long lost familiar face.  
  
"I see your senses are as sharp as ever, young Greenleaf." If only he knew.  
  
Gandalf explained the his fall, battle and triumphant return to a captive audience.  
  
Hope was now renewed, and we had to continue onwards, we could not fail the little ones who currently travelled to the worst of all places. This was it, the turn of the tide.  
  
"Where now Gandalf?" Aragorn enquired rising from one knee.  
  
"We travel to Edoras, Saruman's hold there grows strong, I fear for it's people."  
  
No one thought to argue, and it was little Pippin who piped up first.  
  
"Treebeard, take us south!"  
  
A/N: South we go, I may be able to update on Thursday, as I am not working, but you better not hold me to it. Who knows what will happen! 


	27. War Is Upon Us

A/N: Hey, only five days late, evil Jade! Thanks for all reviews, on with our adventure!  
  
War Is Upon Us  
  
Though the journey seemed to take hours, we could not have been travelling for long before we reached the newly made clearing overlooking Isenguard. Treebeard halted immediately, his sharp, stunned movements nearly throwing us from his branches.  
  
Tree stumps fell regularly over the landscape, branches thrown, forgotten, strewn across the land. It took me a few moments to realise what had occurred. I turned to my lover to find a look of pained sadness on his face. He looked down at the kind ent that carried us with great pity.  
  
"These were my friends. . . . ."  
  
His words slower than usual, faltering as the gravity of the horrendous sight struck him.  
  
"I must set you down."  
  
To my horror, Legolas needed no aid and leaped immediately from his high perch. As I should have known he landed on his feet with the agility and grace that was simply part of him. Treebeard nodded his thanks and bent forwards, closing the gap between the hobbits and solid ground. The gap was still some fifteen feet.  
  
"Do not fear I will catch you." Legolas indicated to Merry and outstretched his arms. I felt a warming pride as the little one did not even think to hesitate, jumping free. The elf caught him easily and set him on the ground. Pippin leapt even as Legolas raised his hands again, but still he was caught safely, a testimony to my beloved's quick reflexes.  
  
"I trust you do not require my aid." Legolas regarded me with a raised eyebrow. As tempting as it was, I would be fine. Gandalf was already upon the ground beside him. As I shook my head I watched Legolas re-climb Treebeard's limbs to retrieve the last member of our company who muttered something of sturdier stone. Legolas grabbed at the dwarf, pulling him from the tree and dangling him for a moment in mid air. Once Gimli had retracted his barb over the strength of trees Legolas lent dangerously forward, and I gazed with bitten lip.  
  
Hooking his feet around a branch, Legolas used his own height to lower a squirming Gimli as far as he could, in the end Gimli was not far from the ground. We were startled as Legolas flipped himself full circle back onto the branch and then bounded down once more. Thanks to our quick work, the entire fellowship stood firmly in the mud in less than a minute.  
  
Treebeard turned back to face the forest and let out an almighty roar. The sight that faced us in reply was both a wonderful and horrific one. The ents go to war. Trees from all over the forest answered Treebeard's plea. They united as one, despite never facing such danger before, to aid Middle Earth in it's plight. After gathering his army, the old being turned back to us.  
  
"I must leave you now and head on to avenge our friends and family, we have suffered a great injustice. It will no doubt take us seven days or more to reach the city with a plan we may succeed in." He moved to go with a bittersweet smile.  
  
"Treebeard, wait. You have been so good to us, we wish to help."  
  
"Take us with you."  
  
Treebeard regarded the hobbits with mild surprise. "It will be dangerous, I - "  
  
"No less dangerous than where we are headed I'll bet." None could argue with that point.  
  
"Well, as long as your leader agrees. . . ." The huge ent turned to me. I nodded my assent.  
  
The hobbits almost cheered and climbed aboard again.  
  
"But how will you get to Edoras now?" A valid question, but Gandalf answered with a whistle. We looked amazed as once again a flash of brilliant white appeared amidst trees. A horse of pure light galloped to the maia's side. He spoke with it for a while before two more horses emerged from the forest. I instinctively mounted the darker one, Gimli and Legolas did the same with a steed of steel grey.  
  
"We bid you farewell gentle beings. May the stars shine brightly and fairly upon you." Treebeard responded with a deep bow as we stirred our horses into action and rode hard for our destination.  
  
The city was a shadow of it's former self, a poetic image of windswept ruin, as the torn flag of the King fell at our feet.  
  
As we walked through the maze of frail houses, eyes were constantly upon us, measuring us up, sure we were here to create yet more destruction. But we were not. We silently approached the stone prison of King Theoden.  
  
We were stopped at the door and asked for our weapons, we give them without protest keen to get inside. Gandalf kept his staff in order to keep himself steady. Or so the guards believed.  
  
The stench of age, dust and death ran through the great hall and seeped down the walls. Inescapable as it spoke of inevitable decay. I had to stifle a gasp as my eyes fell upon the former king. He looked as if he had seen over a hundred summers and lived to regret them all, the slimy figure of Wormtongue clutched at his arm, and I was sure, his mind too. Gandalf stepped forward without fear, his staff falling menacingly on the man. Grima shouted in alarm and men approached from each direction. They were dispatched quickly in unarmed combat, Gimli dealing harshly with the poisonous Wormtongue. Gandalf the White proceeded to free Theoden from Saruman's clutches, only partially distracted by the distraught appearance of a maiden, Eowyn, at my left. I grabbed her at the waist to restrain her.  
  
The King sat upon his throne seemed to lose around fifty years, strong and younger once again. As soon as the cold metal of a sword was pressed into his hand he began to recapture his life and kingdom, banishing Wormtongue and mourning for his son. But the kingdom he had regained was no longer safe. Grim news arrived of Saruman's attacks and a decision had to made.  
  
I looked on powerless as Theoden ordered that his people head for the cold, stone trap of Helms Deep.  
  
A/N: You guys know what's coming don't you? Please keep on reviewing. It makes me work faster. 


	28. Leave The Dead

A/N: Dear me, an update, three days since the last, a huge, lemony update. What is going on? Well hope you enjoy it. By the way, although I fan of the book too, I have decided to go movieverse here just because it works better in the story, though I am still not sure whether to kill Haldir, what do you think? Thanks to the constant support of my reviewers!  
  
Leave The Dead  
  
The wargs attacked with little warning, the scout dispatched quickly but we could not prepare ourselves for the onslaught. I attempted to deal with some of the main protagonists at the head of the chaotic charge but I soon retreated back, neatly flipping myself onto my moving horse. I caught my husband's weary eye but charged on regardless, showing no fear. The frightened women and children were taken on the to deep by Eowyn, who I was secretly pleased to see go, no matter how childish the thought. The vicious wargs attacked along with their riders without formation or organisation, we split in order to use this to our advantage. I spotted Gimli struggling with a fell beast near the centre of our new battlefield. I rode hard, notching an arrow and taking aim. As the deadly arrow was released I was thrown from my seat as an orc threw itself upon me. The sodden ground was fearfully hard; hitting the beast hard in the chest I used its momentary hesitation and recoil to drew a small dagger and slit its throat.  
  
Standing and scanning the field, I noted that victory was soon at hand. But I could not see Aragorn. I swallowed my rising concern so as to finish this fray. After a few more moments Theoden strode confidently across the plain, his men gathering the injured and checking upon the dead. I searched and searched with my eyes never moving from my position, fearful of missing some sudden movement that would lead me to my beautiful lover. I was still looking as Gimli stepped over, sensing my anxiety; he began to call the man's name.  
  
A bitter, gargled sneer caught my attention, I walked over to a near a sharp ledge. A dying orc lay writhing.  
  
"I know of the man you seek." I should not have listened but still I loosely straddled the beast and grabbed at his throat.  
  
"You know nothing!"  
  
"The man took a little tumble. . . . ." I prayed he would not finish the sentence., but he did. ". . .over the cliff."  
  
My grip tightened, knuckles whitening, Gimli stood over my shoulder.  
  
"You lie!" With that the orc passed, his hand falling limply at his side, opening slightly.  
  
A glint of silver and it was all over. The Eveningstar shone brightly in the beast's hand. A memory of a past love, a first love, Aragorn would never leave it behind. Numbly, without thought, I shakily moved over to the cliff edge, followed by Gimli and Theoden.  
  
Water raged defiantly below, no sign of the dark figure I desperately searched for. My mind tuned out Theoden's words picking up only three.  
  
Leave.  
  
The.  
  
Dead.  
  
With that some part of me died too. Faith, hope, strength, whatever it is, I was lost without it, without him.  
  
I searched deep within Theoden's eyes, but his only reply was a weak hand raised to my shoulder. Gimli near dragged me from the edge and we proceeded onwards.  
  
*************************  
  
I should have felt relief as we reached the keep, but I merely felt we were travelling further from my other, missing half. He may still be alive somewhere, hurt, alone and now, miles from where he fell, I cannot help him. This was simply not fair, why him? Out of all that could have fallen, it had to be him. I realised the selfishness of the thought, and banished it.  
  
I sat blankly, repairing arrows, Eowyn's eyes resting upon me with undisguised pity. How I despised pity, especially now that I deserved it.  
  
There was some kind of muted excitement at the keep door, but I did not even think to raise my head, but something tugged at the back of my mind, and I eventually looked up.  
  
A shaggy, dark figure pushed open the doors with the conviction of a King. This was the figure I had been looking for on the field. The same I was looking for in the water, the one I had left at the cliff edge. I should have known he would survive, it was wrong to despair. I stood directly in his path, a smile beginning to creep onto my lips.  
  
"T'is good to see you, meleth."  
  
Aragorn smiled at my false levity, and swiftly gathered me into his arms. I reluctantly left his grip in order to return what lay in my pocket. The jewel glittered as it was returned to its owner. After a brief moment, instead of replacing it around his neck as I thought, he simply placed it in his own pocket.  
  
I closed the gap between us, kissing him tenderly, leaning over towards his ear.  
  
"I think you have made me wait long enough, that is, if you are well." Aragorn looked confused for a second.  
  
"You promised me, later you said. . . ." Comprehension shone in his face, he nodded keenly as I stroked at the wound on his shoulder. There would be time before darkness fell, a chance to relieve some of this tension. After all, I may fall in the upcoming battle, as he might, and I could not die without feeling his touch one more time. He seemed to know this, know of its importance and silenced me with a finger on my lips before proceeding to the King.  
  
After a brief discussion with Theoden, Aragorn grasped my hand and led me away to a more discreet part of Helm's Deep. "There is nothing more we can do now." He murmured.  
  
A small cove served our purpose, we having not the energy nor desire to go any further. It is at times like this I realise just how much my lover wears and how time consuming it can be to rid him of it. I nimbly deprived him of his tunic kissing his wounds gently. He, showing some degree of elven grace stripped me with astonishing speed.  
  
Two fingers demanded entrance to my mouth and I sucked on them greedily before they moved lower serving to stretch me, preparing for something of greater girth. With the desperateness that only enforced separation and such great threat can provide we made love fast and hard, screaming, grasping at each other manically. I vowed never to let go of him again. Never again would he leave my arms.  
  
Our dressing was hindered somewhat by our desperate kissing, and reluctance to lose any form of physical contact. We were still slightly dishevelled as the messenger found us. Theoden had been trying to find us. Evening had descended upon Helms Deep, the troops were ready and the battle would soon rage amongst us. I swallowed hard and led the way to the great hall. Never once did I let go of Aragorn's hand.  
  
Stepping out into the cool night air, I took a look over at our army, if you could call them that. Three hundred stood, waiting to face a force of ten thousand. Most were children, who struggled to hold a sword, some were old, frail hands gripping weapons tightly. It seemed hopeless. But as I should have known, there is always hope.  
  
A horn sounded across and throughout the stone fortress, casting my eyes ahead something approached but it was not what I feared. With a dazzling smile I raced down to the doors, which were heavily guarded.  
  
"Open the doors!" My status known I was quickly obeyed, the huge wooden doors opening to admit our salvation. Three thousand elven archers marched onward, led by a hauntingly familiar face. Haldir beamed back at me. I pulled him into a un-elf like embrace and saw many around gesture for him to return the sentiment. Once he was released, the unsuspecting creature was enveloped into something similar from Aragorn.  
  
Our forces now increased tenfold, I reclaimed my lofty position with Gimli, now surrounded by archers. Our enemy was now in sight, black masses swallowing the landscape as they moved on relentlessly like a shadow. The dwarf at my side lamented over our placing, I was offering to get him something to stand on when Aragorn approached.  
  
"Be careful beautiful." I nodded and was pulled into a breathtaking kiss, Gimli muttering dwarfish curses. With one last pleading glance he returned to his post as a nervous elf let loose an arrow at the foul, waiting uruk- hai. "Hold!" The man shouted, but no matter how hard you try, you cannot postpone the inevitable.  
  
The heavens opened and the battle began.  
  
A/N: Tense, the battle makes up the story's two-part finale. Watch this space! 


	29. Helms Deep pt 1

A/N: I write this not only for my loyal fans but also to appease the mighty Ithildin, who also has a lusty Rumil in her fabulous story The Only One, go read now! Apologies, but my Parallels Rumil won't be half as mean as yours! REVIEW!  
  
Helms Deep pt 1  
  
As the rain began to pour, I readied my sword. This was big, bigger than anything I had previously faced, and now it was my job to lead innocent people to certain death. I once believed I had not the courage nor hope to do this, but one person always had faith. Now that person also faced death, giving himself over to chance.  
  
In a world where success is always documented and failure never head of, we sometimes forget how fragile life is, even an immortal life. Who is to say you would fall? Who is to say it would be from a beast and his weapon. One stray arrow, one missed shot, one forgotten block, one fall or stumble, one momentary distraction. A split second. One moment. That moment. Suddenly a life spanning thousands of years is over in a second. That was my fear, but I had not the heart or will to show it. Boys as young as thirteen fought alongside, not without fear, but they did, and I owed to them to lead.  
  
Taking a deep breath I raised my sword, lightening flashed, figures tensed and I shouted for the archers ahead to fire. That they did, every arrow meeting a target, every target fell, but every target was instantly replaced by another. We fired again and again before I motioned for those behind me to let fly. Arrows shot safely above us and landed in the black hearts of those below. Below, that was the key, we had to keep our vantage point then perhaps we could just pick them off. But battles, no matter how well planned, are never that easy. The black mass was not moving forward, but with nowhere to go. Nowhere but up. "Ladders!" I cried, and at first we could keep them under control. But every ladder was laden with uruk-hai. As soon as they reached the top, they would climb over and slaughter those who tried to prevent them. Once they were up, we had to truly fight.  
  
Legolas, until now had fought with his bow, taking down single foes and ladder ropes with shots no other creature could make, but now he skipped back, replacing his bow and unsheathing his knives in one swift movement. A beast lunged over the wall towards him; I smiled as I saw it was dead before it hit the ground. I returned my attention once again to the battle fully, narrowly missing a spear for my crimes. As I ran through one more, I heard Legolas shout his running total over to Gimli who replied back with an overly high estimate of his own, at least I knew they were well.  
  
A flash of bright light caught my eye, not the white flash of Gandalf, but the light of flame. One lone uruk-hai ran for the wall, a path cleared for him. Only one person, nay elf, could make the shot from here. I called blindly hoping he could hear me. Of course he could and I indicated desperately below. Legolas saw the creature and notched an arrow faster than the eye could follow. The bow sang, the beast screamed but still it kept running. Another arrow was notched, the bow sang and the beast fell. But it was too late. The creature, in the throes of death lunged for the wall.  
  
The explosion was a blur, a black and red haze of pain. I pulled myself to my feet, aware of the now gaping hole in our defences. The black mass poured through. I saw Gimli and others ran down to halt them, or at least slow them.  
  
If the forces made it inside the keep we were doomed. At that point I looked down over the wall towards the other weakness, the great doors, unhappy to see large forces piling up against it, and they appeared to be making way for something. My brow furrowed as I attempted to make out what it was. I slit the throat of the figure in front and stepped forward. I saw my lover's eyes cast in that direction too as he leaned heavily over the ledge upon which he stood, to peer at the doors. Not only did I fear for his balance, but also for his life as a dark shape approached but behind. I was too busy to shout a warning as I was grabbed for the side but when I turned back I relieved to see the elf in motion. Without so much as a flinch or a aversion of his gaze, the blond reached behind, grabbing the beast by the throat and pulling it harshly over himself sending it plummeting into the spears below. Then he was a blur, hard for my eyes to follow. He had seen what my eyes just had.  
  
A battering ram. They were attempting with some degree of success to bring down the doors. I saw my spouse leap downwards making his way to the door, clutching a protesting Gimli as he did. I followed when I could meeting them on the inside of the door. Lord Theoden took a blow to the chest and it was clear defences were not holding. They needed time, time I was prepared to give. Legolas gave chase to a rogue archer as Gimli and myself headed through the door on the other side of the doorway, and leapt over to the stone pathway leading to the doors. Gimli fought bravely, we both cleared the way for those inside to reinforce the door. Once happy we moved aside, keen to get back onto the Deep wall and aid our friends. I too was keen to find my husband.  
  
No matter how hard I searched I could not see him. I refused to allow my concern to rise, as it would distract from my cause. Over the pandemonium I made out a drowned cry from Theoden. "Fall back!" he screamed, I earnestly agreed. We needed desperately to stay ahead of the enemy. If we let them pass us, all would be lost. I began to run back towards the mountains, and then I saw that those above on the wall had not heard the cry. I scoured the stone length searching for a familiar face. There - tall, blond, elven, not Legolas, but Haldir. I called out to him and told him of our order, as he repeated it in elvish to the archers ahead, an idle blow caught him from behind. I cried out myself as he dropped to his knees, vulnerable. I went to race up there but was halted by a harsh dwarven cry at my right. I turned horrified, expecting to see Gimli in the throes of a gruesome death. But he was just stood there, staring fearfully at something above, his hands coiled around something he held as if it were gold, not his axe, but my husband's bow. I immediately followed his gaze and finally locked eyes upon my beloved. He scaled upwards with a conviction I had never seen, higher and higher. I watched helpless as he prepared for the biggest jump of his life. As a uruk-hai raised his axe to finish Haldir, Legolas jumped a clear fifteen feet from where he stood.  
  
And took the blow from the axe square in the chest. I stood, unable to move.  
  
Another elf aided Haldir to his feet, who turned with vile hatred to the beast, grabbing it at the shoulders and throwing it hard over it wall.  
  
And it would have worked.  
  
If the creature had let go of his axe.  
  
A/N: Final part, sob, coming soon! Please review! 


	30. Helms Deep The End

A/N: The last chap, hope you like it. See below for thanks.  
  
Helms Deep - The End  
  
Aragorn always spoke of what he called 'those moments,' I imagine that this was one of those. I had made the jump, which itself surprised me, though I knew I could not watch one of my kin die, not like that. Gimli's face as I handed him by bow was almost enough for me to reconsider, he knew I would not hand that over unless I was about to attempt something huge, something stupid, something I might not survive. But with Aragorn's cry I made up my mind and began to climb. I stumbled briefly and heard Gimli shout out from below. I did not look down, avoiding his gaze, and that of my husband. I braced myself, ready to leap. Pressing all my weight onto my back foot, I began a short run up, throwing all my weight forward again as I left the stone. I almost closed my eyes, and would have done if I had not fixed my gaze on the uruk-hai and the waiting axe.  
  
I landed heavily on bended knee and threw myself forward just as the axe came down. The beast distracted, his blow glanced off what little armour I was wearing yet still buried itself deep in my shoulder. I heard Aragorn swear loudly below as I, like Haldir, dropped to my knees.  
  
Discussing this with my love later, I realised what it must of looked like from where he stood. From below his view was already hampered, but he also watched the action side-on. To him the blow landed squarely in the chest. If it had done, I surely would not have survived. However, my mind wanders, back to the tale.  
  
I remember watching the rain land on the sodden ground below, watching for the beast to strike again, the axe still buried in my shoulder. As gnarled hands clamped around the handle to pull the weapon away, the clasp suddenly tightened and then stilled. Still facing downwards I knew not what was happening. With a sudden flash of gold, the shade of my own hair, I was moving. And I wasn't alone. My tormentor flew with me as solid stone dissolved into nothing but air.  
  
We've gone over, I thought. The last view I had seen of this side of the wall was a mesh of orc spears. I prayed to Valar for a swift and merciful death. However the fall lasted longer than I had expected. A lance of pain shot through my shoulder before everything went black.  
  
*************************  
  
When I came round the world was still black. I thought for one horrible moment I had once again gone blind, but then I thrust my arms out and hit flesh. Black flesh. I was completely smothered by the beast I had fallen with. I reached over to my shoulder and finally pulled the rusting metal from it. Underneath the huge creature, I doubted I could be seen, despite any complaints, I suspect this had saved my life. Few would have seen me fall; if they had my inactivity suggested I was already dead. Then my thoughts flew to Aragorn, Gimli, the hobbits and those who would not give up on me. I lifted an arm daring to look out over the battlefield, the light dazzling at first. I was shocked to see most of the black mass retreating, all shielding themselves from a white light that approached from one of the surrounding mountains.  
  
Gandalf.  
  
The battle was almost won, but I could not simply lie here and watch. Pulling a small knife from my boot I pressed hard against the body above me, rolling it slowly off and springing to my feet with practised ease. I was immediately spotted by some of the remaining beasts who angry at their loss, charged with venom. Although my shoulder was bleeding again and stiff, I fought with much of my customary grace. Focussed completely on seeing Aragorn again, knowing how worried he would be, I worked swiftly, making my way back upwards towards the deep again. With Gandalf and the riders dealing with those on the ground, the battle was still underway on the walls. I spotted a wounded Haldir, thankful of his safety I crept through the chaos, just another elf fighting his way through. Then I spotted Gimli.  
  
He fought, devoid of energy, his face carved in stone. My bow and quiver slung protectively over his back. I smiled as the bow scraped along the ground; it was as tall as he. What worried me most was the dwarf's lack of focus. His gaze settled on a higher point fleeting back between that and the battle ahead. No matter how hard I tried, I could not pinpoint what he watched. I edged closer, still holding on to the element of surprise. Still he looked upwards, not until I was directly behind did our gaze settle on the same scene.  
  
Aragorn fought bravely but was surrounded, he could not hold out much longer. I looked at his beautiful face, gasping as I saw silver track run down his cheeks. The future King of Men was crying. Suddenly Anduril was knocked from his hands while he blocked a blow. He was then caught from behind and an orc, seeing his chance rushed him from ahead.  
  
Thinking as fast as I moved I reached for the dwarf I stalked and snatched at the bow he carried.  
  
"Do you mind if I borrow this?" Before Gimli could protest I grabbed an arrow from the quiver and notched it faster than the eye could follow. Taking careful aim I loosed the arrow.  
  
The orc took it directly through the throat, the arrow embedding in the wall behind. I watched as Aragorn picked up his weapon before the arrow caught his eye. Unlike the other arrows from Lothlorien, this arrow was clearly marked, carved with the emblem of the Mirkwood Monarchy. I watched as his eyes followed the line of flight, attempting to identify the archer.  
  
Alas, I had not the time to alert him to my presence, as I continued to fight I was once again just another blond elf, lost in the sea of gold.  
  
The battle wound down, Gandalf hitting the evil forces hard. The fell beasts plunged over the walls, or died by the blade or arrow.  
  
After overseeing the retreat, Aragorn crumbled, falling onto the stone, physically and mentally exhausted, his blood stained face in his hands.  
  
I stepped over, reaching out for him. I ran a solitary hand through his hair, allowing my own to fall over his face.  
  
"Haldir?" He asked with a sob.  
  
"Try again." I whispered.  
  
He rose slowly turning to face me in disbelief. Breathing my name he gathered me in his arms.  
  
*************************  
  
So that was our story. Reunited once again after more near deaths than I care to remember. A love that outlasted all. And to think it all started with that moment. . . . .  
  
A/N: That's it! Over! Please review and let me know what you think. Now my thanks.  
  
Hugs and kisses to all who helped, Dorothy, Mike and Clare, hell, even Greg helped once.  
  
VANESSA: Thanks for everything, your support. Keep writing, about time you told me about your new story. Something about Orli being pregnant? XXXX.  
  
ITHILDIN: Thank you for all your kind reviews and letting me borrow lusty Rumil. Now pick one of your stories and update!  
  
HESTER DAEMIA BYRDE: Thank you for all reviews, hope your nerves held out.  
  
MISTRESSOFTERROR: Again, my thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
  
BLAYSE: My dear beta, I'll need you soon.  
  
ORLIBLOOMEDME: Great name, thanks for your dedication, look for more soon.  
  
VUARYN & MAWGY: Hope you appreciated the longer end chaps just for you!  
  
HATHOR: Hope your chemistry teacher never caught you.  
  
GOLDENROSE: Such a lovely reviewer cheers!  
  
A huge thanks to ALL reviewers some of which I haven't mentioned. It was a joy to write. 


End file.
